Closure
by Summer39
Summary: An “alternate universe” piece centering around the heroine of “Battle of the Planets”Princess. The show never really went into detail surrounding the past lives of the characters, unlike “Gatchaman,” so I took some liberties with it. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**CLOSURE**

_An "alternate universe" piece centering around the heroine of "Battle of the Planets"-Princess. The show never really went into detail surrounding the past lives of the characters, unlike "Gatchaman," so I took some liberties with it. The usual disclaimer still stands-"Battle of the Planets" belongs to Sandy Frank Productions, and "Gatchaman" belongs to Tatsunoko Productions. Thanks to my beta-readers and very good friends, GoldAngel2 and Whiteswan; both exceptional writers and wonderful teachers. Also thanks to Jen23 and MistyGirl1 for all of their encouragement and support._

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

A promise. Years ago he made a promise, something he wished he hadn't have, to calm the fears of a distressed and emotionally abused 12 year old girl. A promise; defined in this case as a pledge to do something specified. He didn't want to find this woman but he had. And now that he found her, he had promised her daughter he would make her aware of the woman's whereabouts.

Chief William Anderson sat at the large oak desk of his study fingering the file he had in his possession. Sighing, he removed his eyeglasses and began to rub his eyes with the thumb and index finger of his right hand. This was beginning to be recognized as a trademark of his, whenever something was troubling him.

Before the adolescent came into his life, she had been shuffled between foster homes due in part to her mother's irresponsible behavior and chosen lifestyle. He discovered the girl had been abused in the majority of homes she was placed in by the Nevada region's social services department, the Vegas sector. A department which was headed by a corrupt federal agency said to have Spectran ties. An investigation later revealed that children were being exchanged, literally bought and sold, between so-called foster families for either hard labor or acts of perversion.

Anderson continued reminiscing, remembering how he rescued the green eyed girl from this world of depravity, away from her negligent mother, and adopting her as his own. But it had not been easy for him.

**_Having just been named Security Chief of the IFPP (Intergalactic Federation of Peaceful Planets), William Anderson's flight had stopped over in the Nevada region. He had shared the flight with his two young wards, Mark Beckham and Jason Devereaux. Both boys had lost their parents years earlier, and Anderson having known both the Beckham's and the Devereaux's, took the responsibility of caring for the boys himself as their legal guardian. The flight had been relatively brief, but the trip exhausting while listening to the ongoing arguing between two 13 year old boys. Anderson long ago forgot how it all started, but their seemingly endless bickering on the flight had given their mentor a monstrous headache. While walking toward the airport's cafeteria for a strong cup of black coffee along with some aspirin that Anderson prayed he had in his briefcase, a young dark haired girl bumped in between him and Mark, abruptly putting an end to the boys verbal sparring. She excused herself briefly and walked away quickly._**

**_Jason eyed the girl shrewdly, his wolf gray eyes piercing. Not missing a beat, the male teenager immediately took off after the waif-like figure. The girl, sensing trouble, glanced over her shoulder to find a boy with light brown hair in pursuit of her. Frantically, she ran into the crowd, hoping to lose the boy among the throng of people, zigzagging between human beings as if though she was a lab mouse in a maze. Jason was too quick for her, however, and tackled the girl to the floor._**

"_**Get the hell off of me!" she shouted while her pale face was rubbing against the linoleum floor. **_

_**Jason had pinned her arms behind her and shouted back, "I'll get off as soon as you give back that wallet you stole, thief!"**_

**_A small crowd had begun to form around the two kids, enclosing them within a circle. Chief Anderson and Mark managed to find an entrance within the crowd along with two members of the airport's security personnel._**

_**Anderson thundered, "Jason what the hell are you doing?" while the security guards removed the boy off of the girl's back.**_

_**Jason pointed to the skinny figure with the short mop of jet black hair. "She stole your wallet! I saw her lift it from your coat when she bumped into you back there!' **_

_**Anderson immediately checked the inner lining of his sport coat to discover that his wallet was indeed missing. "Well I'll be damned!" He then cast a suspicious look to the defiant young girl held by the security guards.**_

"**_Give it back Jade!" one of the officer's warned. "Now!" he commanded as he thrust the embarrassed girl in front of the three angry males standing before her. The circle of onlookers witnessing the exchange appeared angry as well, and the girl called Jade felt as if though she had little choice but to comply. Reluctantly, she removed the stolen wallet from inside the denim jacket she wore and returned it to the larger man's outstretched hand. _**

_**Jason, crossing his arms and with a smug look on his face announced, "I'm from New York baby. There ain't nothing that gets past me!"**_

**_Mark's eyes rolled as he stated loudly, "It's not like you have an 'S' on your chest idiot! So you caught her lifting the chief's wallet! What do you want? A medal?"_**

_**Jason spat back, "Yeah, one that reads 'I caught a thief and pretty boy didn't!' Jerk!"**_

**_Exasperated, Anderson held up his hands. "Enough already! Jason, I thank you and Mark you should commend Jason on being so perceptive." Jason flashed Mark a feral grin while Mark answered with a snort._**

**_The second officer held up his hands and instructed the crowd to disperse. "Alright people you've seen enough, break it up and go about your business!" The first officer kept a tight hold on his young captive, exposing hand cuffs and placing them on the girl's wrist. Her coal colored head was now facing the floor she had just been removed from._**

_**Anderson responded sympathetically. "Is this necessary? I mean she gave the wallet back to me." **_

_**The first officer held up his hand to intervene. "Sir, this isn't Jade's first offense. She isn't even supposed to be within the vicinity of the airport. She just stole your wallet and didn't even apologize to you! Don't feel sorry for her!" **_

**_At that moment, the dark haired girl looked up and cast a glance at Anderson; her forest green eyes capturing his soulful brown ones mirrored behind his thin eyeglasses._**

"_**Believe it or not mister, I'm truly sor…" she attempted but was cut short while the security guards led her away to the airport's holding cell.**_

Chief Anderson never got over the look that girl gave him over ten years ago. He carried that look and her wealth of pain with him once he took responsibility of her and adopted her as his own. As time passed, the girl had grown into a remarkable young woman. She had far surpassed his expectations, exhibiting a brilliant mind and extraordinary strength, both emotional and physical. She was now part of Earth's finest defense league, a league of superhuman soldiers known as G-Force. The unit was designed to obliterate alien forces that attempted to empower and dominate Earth and the planet's allies, eventually enslaving the population for their own evil purposes. Spectra was the largest threat and on several occasions, managed to infiltrate and almost destroy the G-Force team. Anderson strongly believed it was his adopted daughter that held the team together, and he couldn't have been more proud.

But something was missing from her life, Anderson could sense it. She seemed to lack direction now, and he could tell it troubled her. Ironic, because for the past several months she had begun a relationship with the commander of G-Force, Mark Beckham. Admittedly, Anderson didn't approve of the relationship at first; he was concerned that any romantic involvement between them might interfere with their roles as officers. The rules were meant to be followed, no fraternization allowed between male and female. But G-Force was a specialized unit designed by _him_, and he noticed while the two were growing up of an attraction between them. An attraction, as a father, he believed would pass once they became young adults and had more experiences with others of the opposite sex. Only that day never came, and the looks between them at his dinner table went from doe-eyed mutual affection to heated intensity. And, as a father, he knew he wouldn't be able to keep them apart for much longer.

Now a problem existed not only between his daughter and Mark, but his daughter as a whole. She was having difficulty in an area dominated by male figures, surprisingly an area that she didn't appear to have trouble adapting to before. She had spoken to him a few days ago; had come to her father with a single request. "Find my mother for me. I feel the need for closure; I can't give the best of myself anymore until I've dealt with whatever has been consuming me." Those luminous green eyes did it to Anderson every time.

A knock was heard at the door of his study. "Dad can I come in?" a throaty voice asked quietly.

Anderson replaced his eyeglasses above his nose and stood up from his desk, walking to stand in front of the mammoth piece of oak furniture. "Of course honey, come in." he answered.

The beautiful young woman entered and walked into her adoptive father's outstretched arms. No longer the skinny kid with the short mop of jet strands in disarray on an embarrassed head, but a tall, svelte figure with long hair the color of raven's wings and eyes that could sparkle like emeralds. Only now her eyes were opaque, blocking the passage of light that once illuminated from them.

She turned her face up towards her worried father. "You said you wanted to see me?" Her body was tense in his embrace.

Chief Anderson looked over his shoulder at the file he had placed on his desk. He then turned to look back at his daughter; _Your adopted daughter _he reminded himself. He heaved a huge sigh before answering, "Princess, I've found your mother."

_Thanks for reading._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_This story will continue in collaboration with my good friend MistyGirl1. While Princess contemplates going through with her desire to reunite with her mother, a security breach has been discovered. The G-Force team is on standby. Will the Swan put her current obligations ahead of her longing to discover who she is? Who will support her decision? The usual disclaimer still holds true-the characters belong to Sandy Frank Productions, but give me credit for giving them last names._

Princess should have suspected this as the primary reason for her father's urgent telephone message. Finding her mother was what she had asked of Chief Anderson, but having him announce it to her and so soon; it just seemed so surreal. Princess stepped out of the circle of her adoptive father's arms and placed cool hands to her flushed face, covering her mouth.

Concern for his daughter immediately took precedence. "Princess are you alright?" Chief Anderson queried and returned his hands to her shoulders. He led her to the small couch near the vast array of books that made up the library of his study. She appeared quite shaken.

Princess shook her ebony mane and quickly regained her composure. A small nervous smile flitted about her lips as she turned towards Chief Anderson. "I'm fine Dad, really I'm alright. Just hearing you say that you found her, it just knocked the wind out of my sails a bit." Princess then took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders. "Please, tell me what you've found out about Nina Montgomery." It was always difficult for Princess to call her biological mother anything other than her given name.

The chief contemplated for a moment, but he knew that his adopted daughter would persist until she discovered everything there was to know about Nina. Ten years had passed since Princess had last seen her mother, and this far surpassed normal curiosity. But he, being both her adoptive father and mentor, simply had to know why the need to know about her mother _now_ was so important _at this time_.

William Anderson stood and stared at Princess before, reluctantly, heading back toward his desk for the information she had requested. He reached for the file but stopped short, deciding to hold off until some questions had been answered. "Princess, I have to know something. Why the need to know now? It's been ten years and the only thing you've asked from me in that time concerning your mother was to keep tabs on her, nothing more." He crossed his arms while leaning against the large oak desk for support. "What's going on with you?" His brown eyes were piercing behind the thin frames of his glasses.

Princess sighed before she answered, tucking a few strands of hair behind each ear before continuing. "Dad…," she began, "you're aware that I've also been assisting the IFPP's Internal Security Division; volunteering when other agents…other _female _agents were unable to obtain the information required to pursue Spectran criminals?" Chief Anderson nodded. Princess felt the need to move then and stood up from the couch to walk toward the large window facing the front grounds of the Anderson compound. "It's a tough job, having to pretend to be the _femme fatale_, so totally out of character for me, when I was trained as a soldier. But I want so badly for this war with the Spectrans to end. I wanted to take part in the effort. Unfortunately there's more to this specific job, than I believed." Her face contorted and Chief Anderson maintained his silence, sensing Princess had more to say.

"I've been in situations in which I've had to allow some physical contact to take place. Wearing revealing outfits and speaking in suggestive tones just to get the job done." She suddenly felt cold and began rubbing her upper arms. "Despite my efforts to assist the IFPP, now there's _talk_…" Princess enunciated, "of my willingness to volunteer. That I enjoy my work a little _too much_." Princess lowered her head and closed her eyes. Suddenly a vision of Nina sprang before her.

Chief Anderson's dark brows furrowed after hearing his daughter's acknowledgement, and he mumbled an expletive before speaking. "Princess I had no idea this was going on. Why didn't you tell me this before? I could've done something…"

Princess held up a hand to put a stop to her father's angry rant. "Because I don't want my father, Chief of Galaxy Security, coming to my rescue. For a while I was able to handle the rumors and the occasional jibe. Now I'm having to deal with certain officers approaching me, harassing me, and swatting my backside." It was Princess' turn to show anger, and her forest green eyes flashed defiantly. "But the last thing I want to do is run to my father for help. I need to handle this on my own."

"But what has this got to do with seeing your mother?" Anderson persisted.

Princess smirked at this and arched a brow almost challengely. "Chief, my mother could toss men around like salad. Nina always had the upper hand when it came to handling the opposite sex." Another image flashed before her; remembering her beautiful mother literally causing chaos whenever she entered a room. "But she learned how to separate herself from the image she portrayed." A faraway look crept upon the young woman's features; her green eyes shadowed with remorse, her voice becoming wistful. "I admired that in her. The ability to take what's been given to you and use it to your advantage. It never bothered Nina to use people." Her mind returning to its present state, Princess shook her head and continued. "It's a useful skill; and one that I can use to assist the IFPP. That's why I want to see her." She returned her attention towards her father; his face scanning hers for retribution towards her mother. He saw none.

But there was more to this story and Anderson eyed Princess knowingly. "Prin, what's been happening…has it spilled over into your current relationship with Mark?" He maintained his stance, leaning on his desk with his arms folded.

Princess looked at her father with all seriousness. "I'm not making this easy for him. Mark didn't want me to get involved with the ISD (Internal Security Division) in the first place, but all of the members of the G-Force team have played a role with the exception of Keye. Why should I be withheld from participating simply because I'm a woman? I know Mark wants to protect me, but he goes too far at times. And he promised me when we started seeing each other that wouldn't be the case. I don't want him to be my keeper." Her voice leveled indignantly, remembering their last encounter. They had just had a fight earlier this morning-right before he left her place. Princess had all but pushed Mark out of the door.

Their conversation was interrupted by the shrill of the telephone. Anderson held up his hand indicating he wanted to finish their talk but the flashing red button on his office phone meant the call was urgent. The chief's face reflected the seriousness of the situation and Princess watched her father anxiously. The last words he spoke before replacing the receiver were _'I'll be there' _and _'Put G-Force on standby.'_

Princess quickly approached the desk and flattened her hands on its surface. "Dad what's going on? You just placed G-Force on standby." Her communicator flashed a vivid red, signaling for her to respond but she muted the device. She wanted to hear her father's answer firsthand.

Anderson removed his glasses and once again began to rub his eyes with his thumb an index finger. He returned to his leather chair behind the oak desk, replaced his glasses over the bridge of his nose, and clasped his hands together; leaning his elbows on the edge. "There's been a security breach. Apparently one of our security analyst discovered that some of our discs had been copied; discs that reveal the locations of some of our top secret military and research bases." Chief Anderson stood up quickly and handed Princess the file holding the information regarding her mother. "Here. Take this with you. There's a plane ticket in there for you scheduled to leave for the Nevada region in about two hours." He then walked hurriedly toward the foyer of the house with Princess on his heels. "You'll have to study the contents about your mother on the plane."

"Chief, I can't leave like this! You just …" Anderson reached for his sports coat hanging on the brass fixture behind the door, "you just placed G-Force on standby! I'd be going against regulations…" Princess' demeanor was beseeching as he put on his coat.

Anderson grabbed his daughter by her shoulders and shook her slightly. "Princess this is important to you. If you don't see Nina now, you may never get the chance or have the guts to do so again. There's something eating at you and you need to resolve it." The chief then sighed heavily pushing a surprisingly steady hand through his thick brown hair, peppered with streaks of gray. "Now I'll deal with Mark and the team. If you're needed, you are to rendezvous at the intended checkpoint, got it?" In a rare gesture of public affection, Anderson hugged his daughter tightly to him and held her for a moment. He questioned if he were going against his better judgment, but pushed his doubts aside. He placed a warm kiss on Princess' cheek before leaving and whispered, "Call me as soon as you can." He turned on his heels, opened the door and jogged down the steps of his home. Chief Anderson didn't see the tremble of his daughter's lips or the tears that welled her eyes as he got into the military vehicle that was taking him toward Center Neptune. Princess didn't hear the angry footsteps approaching her from behind while she stood in the doorway, watching the car pull away.

"This is some freakin' bullshit!" Keye bellowed throwing his knapsack angrily over his shoulder. "Would somebody please tell me why are we on fucking lockdown?" The 17 year old snatched his earphones off and shoved his I-pod in the pocket of his denim jacket. "Where's Dad?" he asked looking from side to side. "Hey airhead! What's up with you?" directing his attention to his older sibling.

Princess closed the door and leaned her forehead against it, sniffing back the tears that had fallen moments before. She wiped at her damp cheeks and turned toward her younger brother. She didn't have much time. "Keye," Princess spoke coarsely, "I need you to do something for me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three male members of G-Force were already at Center Neptune, waiting in the office of their Galaxy Security Chief, expecting his arrival soon. Jack "Tiny" Harper sat on the leather couch in front of Anderson's desk with muscled arms folded, his dark brows had formed into one thick angry line. Jason Devereaux's tall lean frame stood in its usual spot, with his back against the wall, arms also folded, nearest Chief Anderson's desk. His face resembling that of Tiny's. Waiting caused just as much anxiety for the team as the mech attacks from Spectra at times.

Mark Beckham, G-Force's commander, had deliberately distanced himself; choosing instead to stand near the large plexiglass window, several feet away from his fellow team mates. It appeared as if though he were actually watching the Pacific Ocean's deep sea aquatic life. Yet the young man's mind was consumed with the image of the fight that had taken place between him and Princess earlier that morning. Not that they hadn't argued before, but not enough to consider separation as the alternative, as Princess had indicated before he left. Unimaginable to Mark, particularly after discovering that he relied on the young woman's presence in his life almost as much as he required air to breathe. But Princess was fiercely independent and her involvement with the ISD was putting a strain on their relationship. Mark saw the toll the additional work load had taken on her and just how much of herself she had to put aside to complete the assignments. Princess' efforts had paid off, and many Spectran criminals had been captured because of her participation. Mark was very proud of her as was the rest of the team. Yet he heard the rumors about her supposed _over zealousness_ to pose as the stripper, or the prostitute, or the mistress for special assignments and this didn't sit too well with him. It angered him that despite all Princess had done not only for the IFPP, but for the ISD, she was now being disrespected as both an officer of Galaxy Security and the capable young woman that she was.

Mark had wanted her to stop assisting the ISD and to file a formal complaint against those who were harassing her. He felt that this was in her best interest; she had done more than enough for the federation. Princess, on the other hand, felt Mark's suggestion meant he didn't trust her or feel her capable of withstanding the heat as a woman. Mark closed his deep blue eyes, remembering what had taken place between them earlier that morning…

"_**What do you mean I should quit?" Princess asked, her voice rising a few octaves after digesting Mark's suggestion. **_

**_Mark looked at the indignant young woman standing across from him wearing his old number 1 jersey, her hands were placed squarely on her hips, her stance was rigid. He had just come out of the shower and was towel drying his hair. Mark stepped toward Princess to stand directly in front of her, looping the towel around his neck. His blue eyes were just as dark as her green ones._**

"**_Prin I think you've done enough for the ISD. You've proven yourself worthy to their division. Hell they couldn't have prosecuted half as many Spectran criminals without your help. But baby I've seen how this job is getting to you. Being a G-Force member is stressful enough. This job is taking its toll on you because of the type of undercover work you've been assigned to do. I think your quitting the ISD would be in your best interest." Mark had attempted to place his hands on her shoulders, but Princess shrugged away. Fury had taken over common sense and Mark winced at her rejection of him._**

"**_The only reason you're saying these things is because I'm a woman. If it was Jason or Tiny involved with the ISD, you'd tell them to suck it up! Granted this job has been just as tough for me, but it's important that I play a role. I want Spectra defeated just like everyone else!" Princess was steadfast in her conviction._**

"**_Princess this is ridiculous!" Mark countered. "This has nothing to do with your being a woman!" He snatched off the towel from around his waist and reached for his jeans, shoving his legs into them. "Just how much of yourself are you willing to give? Our stress load alone is tremendous!" _**

"**_So now I'm being ridiculous! I wonder if your support of my efforts are really sincere! Or if the only reason you're supporting me at all is because we're sleeping together!" Princess shouted, tossing her already tousled hair behind her as she turned away from Mark._**

**_He couldn't believe what she just said. Immediately Mark grabbed Princess' upper arms and turned her to face him, his blue eyes seeking regret in her words. What he saw frightened him to an extent; a cold look that seemed to harbor just as much malice at him than those who disrespected her. _**

"_**Tell me you didn't mean that," Mark spoke in a gruff voice, his manner incredulous.**_

**_Princess disengaged herself from Mark's grasp and backed away slightly, yet she kept her focus on him. "I'm sorry." She lifted her arms and fingered her hair behind her ears. "Look Mark, maybe we should take some time apart. Being involved this way isn't helping my situation any."_**

**_Mark flinched as if though Princess had just slapped him. His deep blue eyes had gone opaque and he turned away from her, walking rigidly towards his overnight bag. Slowly, Mark put on his black t-shirt and athletic shoes, grabbed his denim jacket, and headed toward the front door. He stopped as his hand covered the door knob and spoke to Princess over his shoulder; his voice was cold and distant. "I'll see to it that you and I only deal with each other when necessary." Mark slammed the door behind him…_**

_How could something seemingly so simple turn out to be so complicated?_ Mark thought when suddenly Keye entered the room through the panel doors. The three older members of G-Force turned towards the teenager, who seemed as if his nerves were on edge. Keye's brown eyes were darting between Jason and Tiny to his right, from Mark to his left.

Mark approached Keye first. "Keye have you seen Princess? She didn't respond to the emergency signal," Mark asked quietly.

Jason and Tiny advanced toward them. Humorously Jason stated, "You'd better answer him quick Keye or else he'll have you demoted from 'Swallow' to 'Chicken'!" He then patted Keye's shoulder and ruffled his hair.

Tiny joined in on the joke, and added laughingly, "Actually that would be a step up for him wouldn't it?" while crossing his massive arms in front of his chest.

Keye didn't seem to be digesting the humor and chose to look down at the floor. His eyes were hooded by his long brown bangs but his commanding officer could sense that something wasn't right. "Keye what is it?" Mark went on, "Did something happen to Princess?" His voice was laced with worry.

Keye took a deep breath and thumbed through the chest pocket of his denim jacket. _Man, Princess you owe me big time!_ He thought as he removed a small piece of paper from his pocket. "Here Mark," Keye stated as he handed Mark the note. "Prin wanted me to give this to you before she left."

"Before she left?" Mark repeated and searched Keye's face for an answer. The teenager simply hunched his shoulders and offered a sheepish expression. Mark then looked at Jason and Tiny solemnly before returning his attention to the note. It read…

_I'm sorry but I needed to do this. I didn't feel that you would understand._

_Please accept my apology for earlier today. I'll call as soon as I can._

_Love, Prin_

Jason gray eyes narrowed and he asked Mark without hesitation, "Well, what the hell does it say? Where is Princess?"

The panel doors slid open as it had only moments before. The Chief of Galaxy Security entered, his presence consuming the large space between him and the four young men on the opposite side of the room. Chief Anderson intuitively sensed suspicion and his keen brown eyes met the thunderous look of G-Force's commanding officer.

Mark crumpled the note and stared directly at their mentor, his gaze unwavering, and his tone acid like. "Anderson knows where she is," Mark answered right before throwing the remnants of Princess' note at the top official's desk. Chief Anderson's face appeared momentarily stunned at the young commander's insolence. Both men had always exhibited a territorial interest where Princess was concerned, but it seemed that things had finally come to a head.

_Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

_While Princess is headed toward the Nevada region to see her mother, Mark and Chief Anderson are engaged in a power struggle. Center Neptune has been placed on high security alert in the wake of a security breach and the G-Force team is on standby. Some very nasty words are exchanged between the Commander of G-Force and the Galaxy's Security Chief. Can the two resolve their differences before it's too late? A special thanks again to my fan fiction partner in crime, MistyGirl1, as my great collaborator._

The atmosphere in Anderson's office was intense; the looks exchanged between the young G-Force commander and the Galaxy Security Chief went way beyond normal dissension. Commander Mark Beckham stepped ahead of his team mates, his stance projected anger upon acknowledging the absence of his third in command without his permission.

But Chief William Anderson was not easily manipulated. He leaned slightly on his desk, flattening his palms against its smooth surface before he spoke in an authoritative tone. "Before this goes any further let's get one thing straight. I established G-Force. I am the administrator of this unit. I make all of the decisions and owe no one, and I mean _no one…_," this was enunciated and his dark brown eyes bore into Mark's direction, "…an explanation for the choices that I make."

This caused a look of surprise among the remaining members of the G-Force team. Keye flinched as if though he'd been struck. Tiny and Jason raised dark brows as their eyes met and leveled with Anderson's.

Mark remained unaffected by Anderson's speech and he moved closer to stand in front of the chief's large desk; in the direct line of fire. "Then what the hell am I here for Anderson?" Mark queried, the depth of his voice low and cold. "I should've been informed that Princess was leaving."

"Hey Mark…," Tiny started forward and attempted to intervene but Jason placed a hand to the larger man's shoulder.

"Don't," Jason urged, his charcoal gray eyes were fixed on the two men in front of them. "This has been coming for some time." Tiny rolled his shoulders and stepped back. Both he and Jason turned to Keye, watching the play of emotions on the teenager's face, ranging from disbelief to grief. Keye was torn between loyalty towards his father and his commanding officer, Mark, someone that he also looked up to like an older brother.

Anderson's face gave off danger signals, his brown eyes flashing behind the thin frames of his glasses, along with the hard lines etched near his mouth as he spoke, "You are way out of line Mark!" He caught himself as he tried to maintain that sense of decorum and professionalism he normally exuded but Mark was beginning to make it difficult. Anderson lowered his voice before he continued. "You have no idea why I gave permission for Princess to leave. Her reasons were personal and required her immediate dismissal."

This time Mark did flinch and a pained look crossed his features briefly, his deep blue eyes reflecting dejection. _Why didn't she come to me?_, Mark wondered hurtfully. _Why didn't Prin feel that she could?_ He cast his eyes downwards for a moment before lifting them and caught Anderson staring with recognized perception. It was then that Anderson realized Princess hadn't spoken to Mark about her request to find her mother or the possibility of going to see her. Sensing Anderson's suspicions, Mark walked a few feet away from Anderson's desk; the rest of the team watching and gauging him for a reaction.

Mark straightened and turned back to face Anderson directly. "Despite _Officer Anderson_…," Mark began and Anderson along with the team sobered at the use of Princess' official G-Force title, "…leaving for personal reasons, I still question the legitimacy of my role as commanding officer of this unit. Granted you are the coordinator of G-Force but you placed me in charge. I have a duty and a responsibility to my team mates and they look to me for direction and support. If I don't have the respect of my mentor to come to me when one of my officers feels it necessary to leave, particularly during what's considered an emergency, then my role as commander is pointless. I refuse to be left out of the decision making process." Mark had spoken evenly and with a fierce determination.

Jason, Tiny, and Keye's attention returned to Anderson, who came from his place behind the desk, leaned his tall frame against it, and folded his arms across his broad chest. He gave Mark a scrutinizing once over before speaking. "There wasn't enough time to contact you for a thorough report of what was going on. But your role of commander is a crucial one and you are a vital part of this organization. You were chosen based on your physical, tactical, and aerial training abilities in addition to your high level of intelligence. Which, by the way, you don't seem to be displaying at this moment," he added and Mark shifted slightly; a nerve near his jaw line had begun to twitch. Anderson then straightened to his full height and placed his hands at his sides. "If Princess wanted you to know what was going on she would've told you. The fact remains that she didn't. I alone know of her exact location. If she is needed, in the event should G-Force have to be activated, Princess will rendezvous at the intended checkpoint." Anderson lifted his chin, his manner convincing. As far as he was concerned the matter was closed. He moved to return to his place behind his desk and continued before reaching his seat, "Now back to the matter at hand; the reason I gathered you all here in the first…"

"Bullshit!" Mark spat menacingly. "That's bullshit and you know it!" The commander's fists were clenched at his sides; his anger emanating throughout the atmosphere of space within the confines of Anderson's office.

Jason closed his eyes and lowered his head. _Oh fuck! Mark just let it be! God it's not worth it!_ He cupped one hand behind his neck and began to rub at the build up of tension that threatened to surface.

Tiny sucked in his breath and turned his head in the opposite direction. Keye's eyes widened and he placed both hands over his mouth.

Anderson stopped midway from rounding to his seat and returned to the front of his desk.

"What did you just say to me?" he hissed.

Mark didn't waiver. "You heard me the first time! This is bullshit! You're relishing in the knowledge that Officer Anderson came to you and are deliberately withholding that information." The rise and fall of Mark's chest began to quicken. He didn't intend to back down.

Anderson stepped toward the younger man, and Keye immediately came forward and reached for his father's arm. Anderson shrugged off his son's hand and stood only a foot or so from Mark's visage. "Listen here, you arrogant bastard! Since we're putting the truth on the table, then let's share it with the others! And you can dispense with the _Officer Anderson _crap! The only reason you're upset is because Princess didn't come to you and it's eating a hole in your gut! She's independent and determined, always has been! This matter is personal! Now I've said it once, and I'll say it again-If she wanted you to know anything she would've told you! Got it?" Anderson was livid but he pressed on, "Now if you **_ever_** speak that way to me again, your superior…" he added tightly, " I will put you on report and bring up a charge of insubordination to the Federation Alliance." He ended the latter pointing a finger in Mark's face, his appearance was grim. He was not to be disrespected.

Mark remained unmoved and provided Anderson with a feral grin before speaking. "And if you do go that route, I'll also tell the Federation Alliance that you allowed a G-Force officer, _your daughter_, to go on personal leave when we are under a priority alert. My third in command and our detonations expert away from base, when there is even the remote possibility of a mecha attack." Anderson flinched at Mark's counter attack and the young commander realized he scored a direct hit. "I'm not to be fucked with either," he said maliciously before turning on his heel.

"Where in the hell do you think you're going?" Anderson thundered while Mark headed for the panel doors.

Mark spoke over his shoulder. "I've had enough of this," he shot back loudly. "I'll get a briefing of what's going on from **_my_** second in command." He then stopped as the panel doors slid open, "Unless you plan on sending Jason to Mars," Mark finished on a cutting note and exited the group via the panel doors. The doors slid closed silently behind him.

One could've heard a pin drop. Silence consumed the Chief's office and the remaining team members could only stare at the back of their mentor, his eyes still fixated on the panel doors that closed only moments before. Remnants of the past haunted Anderson briefly, remembering Colonel Ken Beckham, Mark's father, and the run-ins they had as friends and colleagues. _You are definitely your father's son Mark,_ Anderson contemplated bitterly. _Definitely your father's son! _Anderson lowered his head slightly and closed his eyes. _Get it together,_ his mind spoke calmly as he removed a handkerchief from his jacket's breast pocket. He removed his glasses, and eyes still closed, began to wipe mindlessly at them with the small white cloth.

It was Jason who spoke up. "Chief?" he began and Anderson straightened at the sound of his voice, his eyelids opening, and replaced his eyeglasses over the bridge of his nose. "We're ready when you are." Anderson shrugged his shoulders, took a deep breath, and turned to face the remaining young men in his presence. They were watching him cautiously, particularly Keye, as he approached the area behind his desk in silence. Anderson leaned back in his chair and teepeed his fingers together while his elbows rested on the arms of his seat. After a few seconds of staring at imaginary space, Anderson indicated for the team to sit. The young men did so without hesitation, sitting on the leather couch near Anderson's desk.

Anderson coughed slightly before continuing. "The reason I called you all here is because of a security breach within the division of one of our offices. I was just informed that certain discs were copied which contained valuable information regarding the locations of some of our top secret research and military bases."

"But Chief isn't this where the Internal Security Division steps in? I mean this is obviously a case for those ISD guys, not us," Tiny responded. Jason and Keye nodded their head in agreement.

"As a matter of fact Tiny, it's one of their men that we're investigating. We have reason to believe that this man…," and Anderson turned on the controls at his desk while a large screen slid open from the wall unit behind him showing the face of the alleged perpetrator, "Robert Cooper is the person in question. One of our security analyst discovered several discs had been copied while performing a routine security check. The discs had previously been in the possession of Cooper. The areas of Research and Development were the areas he was in charge of." The team took note of the large man, in his early 40's, with a receding hair line, narrow dark eyes, angular nose, and a square set to his jaw.

"Seems like a stupid thief. Wouldn't he realize that someone would've noticed that the discs were being checked through the security system routinely?" Keye asked while leaning his elbows on his knees.

Anderson grinned slightly at his son's assessment. "You're right Keye. Cooper even designed the mechanism used to check the discs for inconsistencies like this. Which made it easier for him to duplicate the discs. He was adamant that he be the only one to have access to them and managed to convince the ISD and the IFPP that he should. But we, meaning the Federation, was one step ahead of him. A more thorough mechanism had been created should a breakdown of this magnitude occur. We had our suspicions about Cooper for some time and now he's taken the bait." Anderson's eyes shifted quickly from left to right, watching the reaction of the young officers in front of him.

"I don't get it," Tiny went on, his thick brows furrowed again into that angry line. "If you suspected Cooper was a dirty son of a bitch, why didn't you guys take him down when you had the chance?"

Before Anderson could respond Jason held up his hand and spoke, "Let me take a stab at it. Kind of like the old saying, _Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer._ Cooper will sell that information to the highest bidder and I'm betting on Spectra to provide him with the money to enhance his bank account." A calculating grin spread across Jason's features as his eyes met with the Chief's. "Am I on target?"

"Bulls-eye Condor!" Anderson chuckled with a knowing smile at the young man, pleased that Jason had caught on so quickly. But the moment was short lived. "Unfortunately, though we had been monitoring the situation closely, Cooper managed to escape us before we could detain him. He's a wanted man now. I don't have to tell you of the consequences of what could happen if Zoltar gets a hold of those plans. The results would be catastrophic for the Federation not to mention this planet. A mech attack would be imminent." Anderson's manner was foreboding.

"And so we're on lock down," Keye finished for his father. "Isn't this some shit?" he spoke sarcastically while shaking his head in disbelief.

Anderson got up from his desk as he fingered the controls to close the screen behind him. "For as long as it takes." He straightened to his full height. "I'm sorry but your presence nearby is required should Zoltar get his hands on those plans and attack our major facilities. I need you all here at a moments notice." Anderson's eyes gauged the faces of disappointment amongst the G-Force team. Mark's absence hovered above them like a dark cloud and Anderson silently cursed the young commander for his insolence. "Now if you will excuse me gentlemen, but I've got to head back to our security office. President Kane will be arriving shortly." Anderson quickly sauntered through the panel doors that spread open and shut directly behind him.

Keye stood and folded his arms in front of him. "What a fucking waste of time! Those ISD guys let Cooper go in the first place. We should be out there looking for him, not stuck fathoms beneath the sea waiting for something that might not happen!"

"Don't get your boxers in a bunch you little action figure. We've been on lockdown before," Tiny retorted as he leaned back on the leather couch, stretching his long, muscular legs in front of him and situating his massive arms behind his head. "Not a damned thing we can do about it." He turned to Jason. "What do you think about what just happened here?"

Jason stood up only to move a short distance to sit on the surface of Anderson's desk and shake his head slowly. "Yeah man. Talk about intense. I thought I'd never see the day that Mark and Big Willie would go at it like that." A thoughtful look appeared on Jason's face before he continued, "Either Mark added an inch or two to his rod or he grew an extra set of balls." He and Tiny looked at each other before sharing a small laugh between them.

Keye was furious and he immediately turned on the older two guys. "I don't see anything funny about this! Mark just disrespected my father and you two are laughing behind his back!"

"Wait a minute Keye," Tiny chuckled while placing a hand on his stomach. "No one's laughing at your dad. But I think Jase and I are looking at this from both sides."

Keye appeared both angry and confused. Jason indicated for the teenager to come closer into the fold. Reluctantly Keye did and Jason, still sitting on Anderson's desk, placed a reassuring hand on Keye's shoulder. "Keye, granted your father is the founder and mentor of G-Force, that part will never change. We all know that he has the final say as far as we are concerned. But Mark is the commander of G-Force. He feels he's being disrespected; that your father is deliberately keeping him in the dark about Prin's whereabouts even though Prin may have suggested she needed the space. It's an unusual scenario; for a commanding officer to be involved with another officer within the same unit, who just happens to be the daughter of the man who established this outfit."

"It didn't have to go down like that between them," Keye huffed and his face was downcast.

Both young men sobered and it was Tiny's turn to speak. "No it didn't. But as Jason said before this thing between Mark and Anderson had been coming to a head. Hell I'm surprised it didn't happen any sooner. Mark and Prin have been seeing each other for a while. Not a good way to score points with one's future father-in-law. Mark was so cold I literally saw snow blowin' from his ass as he walked by." With that remark Tiny sputtered, and Jason buried his head in his hands to keep from laughing any louder.

Keye wasn't buying into it and his eyes ping-ponged worriedly between the Owl and the Condor. "Come on guys! Do you think my dad and Mark will work it out?"

A huge grin remained on Jason's face, a remnant from Tiny's recent humorous remark. "Keye, those two just need to talk it out; man to man. They're both going to have to compromise if they want to play a role in Princess' life. Trust me; it'll be alright." Jason patted Keye's shoulder before returning his attention back to the larger man still laughing uproariously on the couch. _"Blowing snow from his ass?"_ Jason repeated incredulously.

Tiny threw his arms over the back of the sofa, still leaning all 6 feet 3 inches of himself into the couch. "Come on man, you saw Mark. Even if he bent over, we'd never be able to get the stick out. He was way uptight." Even Keye managed to crack a smile at that one and the young men laughed at their absent commander's expense.

After the shared joke, followed by a few minutes of companionable silence, Jason turned to Keye. "Keye, you saw Princess right before she left. Did she say anything to give you any indication where she was going?"

Keye shook his head defensively. "No she didn't. She just said she had something she needed for me to do for her. She heads for dad's study and writes a quick note and tells me to give it to Mark. Said she had something she needed to take care of and she should've done so a long time ago."

"No wonder Mark's pissed. Though I am surprised that Prin didn't tell him and that Anderson let her go in the first place," Jason said thoughtfully. "All grins and giggles aside fellas…," he began shaking his head slightly as he inched back on Anderson's desk and set his hands on the surface, "We all need to be on the same page here. With Prin gone and Anderson and Mark at each other's throats, the last thing we need to deal with is a mech attack." Tiny and Keye focused on Jason's somber expression, his face was mask-like. "All hell could break loose at any time," he ended cryptically.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Flight 716 now boarding for the Nevada region-Vegas sector at gate 23 scheduled to leave in 30 minutes." _Princess heard the announcement made over the airport's intercom system as she hurriedly made her way toward the passenger's boarding platform. She had just arrived 15 minutes prior; having to pass through the airport's security checkpoints and during that time she contemplated calling Mark and telling him exactly what was going on. She was still clutching her cell phone in her hand and had even dialed his extension. Use of their communicators was prohibited for casual conversation and limited for G-Force use only. But right after pressing speed dial to speak with Mark, she immediately closed her phone and decided now wasn't the time. Mark would bombard her with questions that she wasn't prepared to answer or share with him at the time.

Princess stood in line as passengers began to board the airplane. She glanced at her cell phone one last time before putting it inside her leather tote bag. Princess had made her decision. _Sorry baby. But you'd want to rescue me; keep me from getting hurt. I've got to look back before I can go forward._ She grimaced slightly, remembering the awful exchange they had right before Mark left this morning. Her biggest regret was leaving without knowing the extent of the damage she may have placed on their personal relationship by accusing Mark of using her sexually. Silently she prayed he didn't take her suggestion of their separating seriously. _God if I could turn back the clock!_, her mind cried.

"Jade Montgomery?" the flight attendant asked while inspecting Princess' ticket. Princess shook her head and blinked, as she suddenly remembered where she was and her purpose for leaving.

Jade Montgomery was her alias and former name. But that was another time; a time she was about to revisit. Princess answered, "Yes," as the flight attendant returned her ticket and nodded with a smile.

"Thank you for traveling with us and we hope you enjoy your flight."

Princess gave the other woman a small smile, looked worriedly over her shoulder, and boarded the airplane; her heart heavy with uncertainty.

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4**_

_Having finally arrived in the Vegas sector, Princess begins to reflect on her past not only as a troubled kid but her time spent with Mark. Old feelings begin to resurface and she begins to wonder whether she made the right decision in her quest to learn more about herself and her mother. While at Center Neptune, Mark is questioning his relationship with his elusive girlfriend not to mention his role as G-Force commander under the guise of his superior and Princess' father, Chief William Anderson. A bit of a spoiler alert with regards to my other story "Intervention" but not enough to give away its premise. New characters are being introduced but remember this is an AU story rated "M" for a reason. Again I apologize for the delay but family and work take precedence. Special thanks to MistyGirl1 without whose encouragement I couldn't have completed this chapter. Love you GF! Thanks to those of you who remain interested._

The airplane ride had been uneventful. The hour and a half long trek to the Nevada region had provided Princess with enough time to study the file her father had given her before he left for Center Neptune. She sighed heavily as the plane taxied the runway after it landed; still feeling an insurmountable weight of guilt having left the way she did. Even though Chief Anderson had given her his blessing to leave during a crisis at Center Neptune, she felt selfish-as if though her needs should've been considered secondary. Her father's love and support had encouraged Princess to seek her mother's whereabouts and to put closure on what she felt was causing the disruption in her life. Princess watched the runway lights stream into a jagged current as early evening fell. She nervously contemplated whether or not she made the right decision to come here.

She folded her arms and expelled another long breath, her eyes closing at the one thought her mind could no longer avoid. Subconsciously she traced the pattern within the folds of the G-Force communicator on her left wrist as her thoughts were consumed with Mark. _Mark, _Princess thought silently, embracing his name with her heart._ He's probably livid with me. If I know my father he honored my need for privacy and didn't tell Mark where I was headed. And if I know Mark he's raising hell about it. _Princess knew the relationship between the Chief and Mark had been a guarded one this past year particularly after Mark's suspension had been lifted and he'd been reinstated as commander of the G-Force team. It had been a turbulent time for him, having suffered the loss of his father. Mark had placed the team and himself in peril far too many times after that. He had lost his focus and his will to live, relying on sex with prostitutes and drugs to ease the pain and the avoidance of acceptance. An alien derivative had been placed into his system, wreaking havoc on his cerebonic implant's defense mechanism. Fortunately Mark had recovered, conquering his inner demons along with the help of his team mates, and discovering the love of the young woman whose support of him had never wavered. Both Mark and Chief Anderson had been reluctant for him to return to the team. The trust that existed between the two men had become almost nonexistent. Mark felt as if though Anderson could've played a more substantial role in Ken Beckham's (Colonel Cronus') life, maybe discouraging the colonel's choice to sacrifice his life in order to dismantle Spectra's Doomsday Weapon. Anderson felt as if though Mark, being trained as a soldier, should understand that he had little choice but to comply with his father's wishes. He admitted Mark should've been made aware of his father's choices, but he was honoring the request of the man who had not only been his colleague but his best friend. Colonel Beckham had volunteered for what was to be his final mission, not ordered.

Princess had now unwittingly placed herself between Chief Anderson and Mark. She didn't even think about the emotional consequences her absence would have on the men in her life. She had hoped her involvement with Mark would be the bridge to bring the two of them together once more. There was a time that Anderson had looked upon Mark as a son and Mark had felt Anderson filled the father-figure role. _That seems like a lifetime ago, _Princess thoughtThe airplane shifted and Princess opened her eyes upon realizing the craft was now approaching the loading dock. _Somehow I'm going to have to make it up to both of them. I can't believe I pushed Mark away when he was only trying to help. How often have I chastised him for not confiding in me? And now that the tables are turned…God I just know that he's beginning to doubt how I feel about him; about us. To make matters worse, I've left my father to deal with the scope of Mark's anger._

Princess shook her head slightly, deciding to deal with that problem later. She needed to focus on her main reason for coming to the Vegas sector and that was to see her mother. Princess hadn't seen Nina Montgomery since the court had awarded custody to Chief Anderson ten years ago. Nina had been declared unfit to care for Princess Jade Morning Star Montgomery.

The young woman laughed in spite of herself for she always thought her mother either had a flair for the dramatic or was simply going through a phase when she was named as a baby. Princess later discovered that she was a descendant of Cherokee Indians and that 'Morning Star' was her great-great grandmother's name. Princess remembered Mark twirling a sable colored strand around his finger and murmuring in her ear on one particular occasion, "So that explains this jet black hair of yours. But your skin is the color of warm cream." Her looks had, at best, been described by most as exotic. Hair the color of midnight, all sleek and feminine; falling to the middle of her back. Large green eyes, one could compare to a jungle cat with full pillow soft lips and a smooth, flawless beige complexion kissed with a touch of honey. Princess had never known her father so she attributed her coloring from him. Nina had never spoken about him only telling Princess intermittently that she had his huge green eyes.

Nina was only 17 when Princess was born and she ran away from home after giving birth to the baby girl. With only a limited high school education to her credit after a series of dead-end jobs in various cities, Nina chose to solicit and prostitute as a means of getting by once they arrived in the Vegas sector. As a young girl, Jade, as her mother preferred to call her, had been left to fend for herself. Stealing food and pick pocketing had become a way of life for her. Her mother had deemed Jade troublesome. She refused to accept that it was her own irresponsible behavior leaving its mark on an impressionable adolescent. Because Jade's rap sheet was becoming just as lengthy as her own, Nina often resorted to her own method of dealing with the seemingly disobedient preteen. Princess had lost count of the number of times she felt Nina's hand strike her across the face or the shoves up against a wall, leaving behind a trail of scars and bruises she had been too afraid to disclose to anyone. Nina would always apologize later, blaming alcohol for her violent-induced behavior, though Jade suspected a deep rooted rage seeping from her mother's outburst and that unfortunately she was not only the target, but the source.

Princess headed for the plane's exit and followed the other passengers that were now descending from the steps of the loading dock. A sense of _deja' vu _overwhelmed her as she stepped into the terminal. She looked around the vast space now swarming with people and some inner voice had told her to look over her shoulder. There, to her right, was the security guard's station. In it was the holding cell she had been placed in after stealing the Chief's wallet ten years ago. Princess shrugged, holding tightly onto the straps of her leather tote and proceeded to walk a little further. It was then that she realized she was standing on the spot where Jason had tackled her to the floor right after she'd lifted the Chief's wallet. Princess fingered several strands of hair behind her right ear and a knowing smirk crossed her features. _Thanks Jase, I guess I owe you one too. If it hadn't been for you the Chief would've never felt the need to know anything about me, _Princess reminisced before turning on her heels and sauntering towards the airport's front exit. _I guess I better get a taxi…_

During the taxi ride Princess noted, _The city sure has grown over the past several years,_ while she took in the city's brilliant show of lights with its magnificent skyline.The Vegas sector was renowned for its posh hotels, casinos, and nightclubs. Princess had learned that Nina was working in one of the clubs along the city's main strip. _Solitaire's _was a popular night spot among the locals and tourists. One of the club's main attractions had been their scantily clad cocktail waitresses and Nina was among the throng. There was a part of her that shouldn't have been surprised by Nina's choice of employment; her mother had always liked the night life. What better way to be a part of it than to be in the center of it? Though she would've thought Nina's age would've played a factor. She should be about 39 years old. How the owners of the establishment managed to get past that one raised a red flag in Princess' mind. She shook her head and decided to go to _Solitaire's_ first before finding a room for the night.

_The one thing that hasn't changed is the heat, _Princess gaped silently as beads of perspiration formed on her brow. Even after the sunset, the desert humidity could linger on for hours. She reached inside her duffle bag and immediately pulled out a multicolored silk scarf that Mark had given her a few months ago. Its design was like that of American Indian tapestry; exhibiting splashes of rich brick red, bold brown and bright gold hues. Princess had fallen in love with the gift on sight even more so because of the thoughtfulness behind it. Her green eyes shimmered at the memory of Mark's smile upon seeing how pleased she was with his choice, his knuckles skimming her cheek, his nose nuzzling hers. Princess' mouth whispered open to reward him with a kiss, but the mood between them had shifted as it usually did. What started out as a tender moment turned into a wondrous sharing of not only their bodies but their souls. Princess bit her bottom lip while placing the intimate memory aside and carefully tied the scarf behind her nape while capturing the heavy mass of hair within its silk folds. Thinking about Mark made this trip all the more difficult because she hadn't shared it with him. It only made it worse when she discovered she was carrying pieces of him with her.

Princess paid the driver his fare and got out of the taxi once she arrived at her intended destination. A huge neon sign flashing _Solitaire's _loomed over the duplicate set of double doors toward its entrance. A small line of patrons had formed along side the club's wall waiting to get inside. It was early yet and Princess knew that in no time at all this place would be swarming with people. Taking a deep breath and shrugging her shoulders, Princess made her way to the back of the line to gain entrance into the club.

She appreciated the detectors at the club's entrance. The city was littered with Spectran cyborgs; alien operatives, existing in human form created from sophisticated Spectran technology, of the resource starved planet that infiltrated this area many years ago. The cyborgs had been planted into areas that were responsible for a vast majority of the city's revenue; funneling the money to finance Spectra's research and development operation. Cyborgs were treated as outlaws-they were immensely strong creatures, more powerful physically than the majority of G-Force's members with the exception of Tiny Harper, G-5. Most of the ones created by Spectra were designed as males with high levels of testosterone as part of their genetic makeup. This made them known sexual predators and the level of crime that existed in this region was due in part to them. The Federation Alliance had encouraged the use of specially designed scanners to detect a cyborg's presence and to alert them immediately upon recognition so that data could be stored for future use.

_Solitaire's_ was a huge club exhibiting a vast array of lights that were almost mosaic in appearance. Their reflection forming figures and patterns that danced across the atmosphere of the club. Princess noted the disc jockey was the center of attention and it appeared as if though he were just beginning to get his mix together. The dark haired young man skillfully skipping from one hot song to the next as a small crowd began to hit the dance floor. Princess noted the bar to her right, and maneuvered herself between spectators of the dance floor toward an unoccupied stool. There were several people behind the bar dressed in crisp red short sleeved shirts preparing for the night ahead.

A handsome young man with caramel colored skin, dread locks, and a charming island accent asked her loudly above the frantic beat of music playing, "Can I help you beautiful lady?"

Princess placed her leather tote at her feet in front of her and leaned on the counter. "I'll have a club soda please." She wiped at her damp brow for the umpteenth time.

The bartender smirked as he handed Princess her drink, "We do serve liquor here you know?" He wiped at the bar's surface with a white cloth before throwing it over one shoulder.

Princess sipped at the cold beverage as it soothed her parched throat before answering. "I like to keep my wits about me. And in a city like this I think I need to."

"Smart woman. Are you here on business or pleasure?" The bartender continued.

Princess eyed him suspiciously. "Neither. And …," Princess took another sip off of her drink, "I'm not looking for a shoulder to cry on or to share any of my personal life with anyone. Particularly a bartender."

The bartender held up his hands in mock defense. "Hey just making friendly conversation. And the name is Justin by the way." He extended a hand toward Princess and offered a show of sincerity with another brilliant smile. When she declined to reciprocate Justin let out a whistle. "Man are you cold! Just thought you might like to know it."

Princess didn't offer an apology. She was always wary of someone who was overtly friendly towards her. Being a member of G-Force had taught her that. "The name is Jade," she answered. No need to offer him a last name since he hadn't offered his and her stay in this city was only temporary. "I'm not one for making friends easily."

"Listen Jade before you get anymore wound up with me than you already are; let me explain something to you." Justin leaned on the counter while Princess nursed her club soda. "I noticed you when you first came in. You're a looker that's for sure. Hell you're gorgeous. And not many young women come in off the street with a tote bag." He indicated by pointing over the counter at Princess' feet. "And finally, you sort of look like someone I know. You remind me of someone." Justin stared at Princess thoughtfully.

Princess snorted, "I doubt that." She looked over her shoulder as more people began to make their way inside the club. "I am looking for someone though. A woman."

"Damn! And here I am thinking you're straight," Justin grimaced and held up his hand after hearing his name being called from the opposite end of the bar. "Hey man! I'll be there in a second! You know we're a free people now! I'm with a customer here!"

"No that's not what I meant," An actual grin tugged at the corners of Princess' mouth. "I'm looking for…," she stopped midsentence wondering how to proceed, "someone I know. Her name is Nina Montgomery."

"Hell I should've known better!" Justin smacked his forehead. "Of course! The resemblance to Nina is remarkable. Except for the eyes-hers are brown and yours are green! You must be her baby sister!"

Princess puckered and nodded, "Well you've got it half right. Is she working tonight?"

"Yeah she's working," Justin answered lifting his chin. "The waitresses' dressing room is in the back but you can't go there while the club is operating. Nina's shift should be starting soon if she isn't already on the floor." The bartender heard his name being shouted above the throb of the music playing once more. Justin cupped his hand to the side of his face and shouted back, "Hey man I'm on my way!" He turned to Princess before walking off, "Listen Jade if you're going to hang out in the city for a while why don't we get together sometime? You might be able to use a friend while you're here. I'm not that bad once you get to know me."

Princess responded with a warm smile; her instincts telling her that the young bartender seemed on the up and up. "Justin I might take you up on that." Princess downed the last of her drink and made way to pull out her wallet.

Justin held up his hand. "It's on the house Jade. Looking forward to seeing you again."

With that he took off in the direction that had been demanding his attention.

Princess swiveled herself toward the club's lounge and noted several women adorned in harlequin designed bustiers exposing a healthy amount of cleavage with black bikini bottoms wearing fishnet pantyhose in three inch stilettos. All of them were wearing mask so finding Nina wasn't going to be as easy as she had imagined.

One waitress seemed to have her hands full with a male patron who seemed to want more from her than a drink. If his hands around the woman's waist and his eager attempt to coax her into sitting on his lap were any indication. Princess frowned at this, for she had experienced this more than enough times at _Jill's Place_ being a waitress herself. She looked around the establishment and wondered who the owner was. When she didn't see any sign of a bouncer coming over to intervene, Princess looked around hoping some gentleman would save the waitress from her plight. To no avail, none of the men seemed to care. Princess grumbled, _Chivalry is truly dead! What a bunch of pricks!_

Still this wasn't her concern. This was none of her business. _So why am I finding myself walking toward the situation to help this woman out? _Princess asked herself as she got up from her place at the bar. She had left her tote bag behind.

"Come on baby. I just want you to feel what you'd be missing if you don't come home with me tonight. I can make it worth your while," the broad shouldered, bald-headed man urged in a gravely voice. He slipped one firm hand between her thighs while the other muscled arm was wrapped securely around her waist, after finally forcing the overwhelmed woman onto his lap.

"Listen I told you I'm not interested," the woman spat quietly as she tried in vain to get out the man's clutches. "I don't want to make a scene. Now let me go." She squirmed in a feeble attempt to free herself.

"Baby your squirming is only making it harder for yourself," he laughed out loud. "And for me!" The man laughed again as the woman froze upon realizing she'd just succeeded in arousing the bastard, feeling the hardened bulge against her behind. The woman was grateful that at least her eyes were hidden behind the mask, but her cheeks were stained crimson with embarrassment and anger. Allowing the rage to overtake her, the woman reached up and slapped the overzealous man with all the strength she could muster.

The slap had enough force behind it to cause people to turn and stare in their direction. Oddly enough, the woman's show of rejection did nothing to deter the man's attention towards her. "Oooh!" The man's black eyes gleamed suggestively. "So you like it rough huh? So do I!" One could literally hear his lips smacking before he planted a wet kiss against her neck. The woman rolled her eyes in disgust.

Princess had enough of this display. "Hey buddy!" she spoke loudly, wanting to be certain he heard her over the roar of the crowd and music blasting from the club's sound system. Princess stood opposite the small glass table from where the man had been sitting at. "Why don't you leave the lady alone and let her do her job?"

The man looked up, his thick eyebrows arching in surprise at the young woman who spoke to him and at the tone in which she used to get his attention. His eyes traveled appreciatively over her exotic features and supple figure enveloped in a snug fitting t-shirt over slim hips clad in thigh hugging denim, but he kept his hands on the waitress in his lap. "Sweetheart this isn't any of your business. But you know if you're interested I'm always up for a threesome." His tone was littered with deviant undercurrents and the woman's face he held contorted at his sick suggestion.

Princess' brows angrily stitched together. She'd had enough of this clown. "Listen bastard…," she began, "Why don't you let the lady go and take that load of crap with you on the way out? No woman wants to be manhandled by a jackass! Least of all one who pretends to carry a big stick between his legs and only has a tiny twig!"

Suddenly the woman was pushed off of the man's lap as he stood up slowly from his seat, rising to his full height. He stood a good 6 foot 5 compared to Princess' 5 feet 7 inches. She stood 3 inches taller than she was because her feet were encased in heels. The man rounded the table to stand only a few feet in front of Princess. His dark face twisted, telling her he was ready to inflict injury. "What the hell did you just say to me bitch?"

Princess took in the man's formidable size, guessing that his arms were as hard as cinderblocks. And if that tattoo with the words **_Supreme AssKicker_** emblazoned on his right upper arm were meant to scare off anyone; Princess decided to ignore it. Mark had told her that saucy mouth of hers would get her into trouble. That thought caused a wicked smile to form on Princess' face which the thug believed was meant for him. "I believe you heard me the first time Sasquatch!" Princess retorted holding her hands out at her side. "Can't you get it through that thick head of yours that she's not interested? And I don't just mean that head situated between your legs, but the empty one above your neck!"

By now a small group of spectators had formed a circle around the two of them; laughing at the alien's expense but no one dared to intervene. This brash young woman was on her own. Even the masked woman who's honor Princess was protecting was stupefied. Even more so when she recognized the young woman as her own daughter. _Oh my God! It's Jade! Why has she decided to show up now after all these years?_ The last time she'd seen her daughter was in a courthouse ten years ago after she was led away in handcuffs and later placed in a rehabilitation facility. A flood of bitterness overcame Nina while looking at the young woman who was now defending her. _Where was your compassion ten years ago?_

The thug swung for Princess' jaw but she quickly deflected the strike, raising her left forearm in front of her. She retaliated swiftly by returning the attack with one of her own. A powerful right punch to the larger man's cheek only caused him to stagger and he rubbed at his face as if though a mosquito landed on it. Even the small audience that had gathered around to watch how this thing would turn out gasped in amazement. Princess' mouth formed into a puckered 'O' and her eyes narrowed shrewdly upon recognizing this character for what it was. "Cyborg," she muttered under her breath and the larger man turned to stare down the young woman with a look seeking vengeance. _How in the hell did he get in here?_, Princess wondered. Unfortunately she couldn't announce his presence without acknowledging a little about herself. She managed to hit this bastard without breaking her hand. He lifted his hand for a second strike and Princess was geared in defense mode when a young man had made his way through the crowded circle of onlookers and stepped between them both, placing a hand against the cyborg's chest.

"What in the hell is going on here? Coreg are you causing trouble?" The young man demanded suspiciously, his dark eyes darting between the cyborg and Princess. "Hey sweetheart are you alright?" His eyes taking in the most captivating young woman he believed he had ever seen.

Princess recognized the black haired young man as the club's DJ, meeting his perusal of her with one of her own. He was exceptionally handsome, his face angular with narrow dark eyes hooded slightly by thick, wavy hair falling over his brow, a chiseled nose over a set of full, sensuous lips. He was tall, muscular, and lean with features that could've been molded by an artist. Princess shook her head slightly, not quite believing her reaction to a complete stranger. _Or was he a stranger after all?_ She cocked her head to the side._ There was something about this guy that was just as familiar to her as…_

"Nina? Nina are you alright?" the young man asked expressing concern. One hand still remained on Coreg's chest and he cut a vicious glare in the cyborg's direction. The alien's jaw jutted defiantly.

Princess straightened upon recognizing the name of her mother. "Nina?" she echoed, her eyes leaving the young man to meet with the masked woman who had previously been the center of attention.

The woman walked slowly toward Princess and nodded her head. Ten years had separated mother and daughter; the passage of time that should've allowed old wounds to heal. But Nina had never been one to forgive or forget. So it should've come as no surprise to Princess when Nina stood before her, her rich brown eyes cobra-like, in a voice filled with contempt for her daughter's ears alone, "You've got a hell of a lot of nerve showing up now after all this time!"

No longer the scared 12 year old girl and the fear having long since left her, Princess answered in a cutting tone, "Nice to see you too Mama." Her expression was as grim and as hardened as the woman in front of her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_That's enough for the night, _Mark thought as he exhaled, his body signaling its weariness after having sat in front of his computer for hours. Jason had promptly briefed him on the team's meeting with Chief Anderson earlier. With the information provided by his second in command, Mark had spent the majority of the evening studying the background of Robert Cooper, head of research and development from the Federation's Internal Security Division. Princess had mentioned her run-ins with this guy on a couple of occasions but she couldn't avoid working with him. Her involvement with the I.S.D. included taking orders and reporting her findings to Cooper. It had taken every ounce of effort for Mark to concentrate and maintain his focus on studying Cooper's file but it hadn't been easy. Especially since Princess was connected to Cooper, now a suspect in the security files that had been duplicated quite possibly to allow Spectra to infiltrate Earth's defense line.

_Damn it! Where the hell is she?_ His mind thundered that question seemingly for the hundredth time. Mark lifted his hands to his head and grabbed at fistfuls of his hair, pulling the strands back from his forehead. _Why is it that I've allowed her to consume so much of my life that I can't think straight when she's not around?_ The young G-Force commander leaned back in his chair and pushed away from his workspace. He sighed as he looked up at the ceiling of his officer's quarters and silently berated himself, _Because you're in love with her you idiot! _ He shut his eyes tightly and grimaced. _What would my father think of me now? He told me never to get involved with a woman while Earth was at war, least of all my third in command. He'd call me a punk for letting things go too far; for letting my emotions take over common sense. _ Mark opened his eyes as the words reverberated in his mind. _Some leader I've turned out to be, huh dad?_

Releasing his hair from his vice like grip, Mark stood up and stretched. He looked around his officer's quarters before his eyes locked onto his single bed. He grimaced once more. Granted he was tired, but sleep wasn't on his agenda at the time. Still he knew he needed to rest. He removed his hooded sweatshirt and jeans, climbed into bed donning only his boxers, and reached for his bedside lamp to turn off the light.

_Like lying in an empty bed is going to take my mind of off Prin, _Mark fumed silently. It bothered him that she didn't come to him, but went to Anderson instead. _Why wouldn't she think that she couldn't come to me? That I wouldn't understand what was going on with her?_ He stretched again to release some of the day's tension from his muscles. Mark then lifted his arms and placed them behind his head. _And to turn to Anderson solely when I could've been just as supportive he is. And that bastard loving every minute of it with that toothy grin of his damned near blinding me underneath his perfectly combed mustache! Prin obviously discussed whatever it was that's been troubling her way before today; her leaving had to have been planned. It pisses me off to think that she makes such a fuss when I don't confide in her yet she does the exact same thing she often accuses me of!_ He shook his head from side to side, his emotions switching from disbelief to infuriation at his absent girlfriend.

It wouldn't be so bad if their last time together hadn't gone so utterly and completely wrong. Mark frowned at the memory of it. _I merely suggested that she give up her association with the I.S.D. She worked hard, managed to hand them valuable information, and capture several key Spectran operatives. Hell I've been more than supportive! I've been a pretty damned good boyfriend! And what does **she **do? Mark, she says, maybe we should just cool it for a while…I mean my involvement with you isn't helping my situation any! What fucking situation? What in the hell is she talking about? And then that crap about my using her just to get laid? Now that was bullshit!_ It had been Princess who hammered away at his resistance to establishing a committed relationship over a year ago. Mark had valued his solitude, not allowing anyone to get too close to him with the exception of Jason. Now the solitude he once cherished was threatening to swallow him whole, all because of one lone female.

Mark knew he was letting his temperament get the better of him but by this time he couldn't help himself. It had been several hours since he'd last seen Princess and he hated the way they parted. He was trying not to think about the time they spent together before their fight. Trying not to think about Princess telling him how much she loved him while they lay side by side in her brass bed. Trying not to think about her soft naked body curled into his, her lips whispering erotic secrets into his ear, her special sweet fragrance drifting into his nostrils. Trying not to think about her hands stroking his chest. Trying not to think about her warm tongue dipping into his navel as her long dark hair brushed his…

Mark sucked in his breath sharply as he felt himself harden. _Shit!_ He reached behind his head grabbing one pillow to place over his face and the other strategically between his legs. _Great! Not only am I pissed but I'm horny as hell! Like driving a rivet into dried cement!_ He bit into the pillow over his mouth. _If I could smother myself I would, only I don't think it's possible. I've let this woman ruin me! _His mind screamed.

_Uh uh! No way! Game over! That's it!_ Mark switched on his bedside lamp and hurried out of bed, kicking the covers off of himself. _If this is how she's going to treat me…like some dog jumping up and down for a Scooby snack she's got another think coming! Oh hell no! Not this guy! I am nobody's pushover! _Mark snatched off his shorts and rifled through his dresser drawer for a pair of swim trunks. _Now_ _all I need to do is submerge myself in several feet of cold water and forget about Prin for the time being!_ He reasoned as he shoved his legs into his trunks._ That's it…just forget about her! _He stopped short as he pulled on his hooded sweatshirt and caught a glimpse of himself in his dresser mirror. _She's obviously forgotten about you, _he thought sadly, the color of his blue eyes fading. _Damn it Princess; you could have come to me. _

Mark quickly grabbed a towel and hurried for Center Neptune's gym to use the swimming pool. Knowing that no one would be there this time of night, reassured him of the privacy he so desperately craved. Right now he just needed to escape from the confines of his officer's quarters and from the day's events. He didn't want to think about Princess, Anderson, or the assignment for the next half hour or so.

Mark reached the door as the panel slid to his right. He was about to step out but was stopped abruptly by the imposing figure blocking his path. An angry line immediately etched itself over the young man's forehead upon instantly recognizing the face of his superior and his girlfriend's father, Chief William Anderson.

The look Anderson gave the young G-Force commander was implacable. He was not about to be put off. He folded his arms in front of him as he met Mark's icy reception with one of his own, his presence reflecting the seriousness of their situation.

Mark looped the towel around his neck and grinned sarcastically, "Aww hell! As if my night couldn't get any worse. What brings you here Bill?"

The Chief's stance was as rigid as his face after hearing Mark address him by using his abbreviated first name. His tone was dangerously controlled. "You seem to be under the impression that I have a lot to answer for. The sword cuts both ways. You want to talk, then let's talk. But let's get one thing straight…," he added stepping closer to the young man in front of him. "I am **this close**…," Anderson indicated by holding up his right index finger and thumb in front of Mark's nose, "…to kicking your ass." Before Mark could reply, Anderson brushed heatedly past his shoulder into his officer's quarters. Mark glared at the staunch back of his superior, snatched the towel from around his neck and swore silently as his panel door slid to the left.

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

_I must apologize again for the long delay between chapters. The struggle for control intensifies as Mark and Chief Anderson expose long withheld feelings of contempt and mistrust during Princess' absence from duty. Will they ever be able to regain each other's respect without Princess as mediator? Having met with her estranged mother after ten years apart, Princess questions whether any type of relationship can be established. Can a bond be formed between her and Nina given their history? Only time will tell. For those of you unfamiliar with IFPP that term was borrowed from the "Battle..." universe aka Intergalactic Federation of Peaceful Planets. The ISD is of my own creation-Internal Security Division.  
_

Chief Anderson stood in the center of Mark's officer's quarters, arms folded rigidly in front of his chest, his face consumed with anger. He had enough of the young commander's insolent behavior and blatant disregard for his authority. Far too much was at stake with Center Neptune being on lockdown and Princess on leave of absence. Mark's temperament was being fueled by emotion; his feelings for not being informed of Anderson's decision allowing Princess to leave were irrelevant. As far as the Galaxy Security Chief was concerned, Mark had no say in the matter.

"Alright out with it," Anderson demanded in a dangerously controlled voice. "It's just you and me now. No one to run interference." Anderson then held his arms out at his sides. "You obviously have a lot on your mind. I, for one, don't believe in wasting any more time than I already have trying to explain to you the reasons behind my decisions. But your behavior today has been inexcusable and totally lacking in good judgment. I established G-Force and I call the shots whether you like it or not! I will not allow you to disrespect me!" Anderson ended the latter angrily, pointing his finger in Mark's direction.

Mark twisted the towel in his hands into a ball, throwing it onto the floor as he descended towards Anderson. "You've got a lot of fucking nerve when 'disrespect' is all that you've shown me! I'm fed up with being commander only on the surface! I should have been notified of Princess' decision to leave before you made it possible for her to do so!" Mark returned, his blue eyes dark and challenging.

"And I told you there wasn't enough time! Prin needed to leave while the window of opportunity was still available. I knew she wouldn't be able to go once she got inside of Center Neptune!" Anderson thundered back, the set of his mouth taut with agitation.

"Who opened the window of opportunity Anderson?" Mark shouted indignantly. He was close enough for Anderson to feel the heat radiating from his words. "Who made it fucking possible? You're doing the same thing that you've done before! Hording secrets! You did this same shit with my father! And you promised me that I wouldn't be kept out of making decisions once I returned to G-Force!"

"Damn it Mark this is different! Your resentment isn't called for in this case! Princess came to me with this some time ago and it was just as big a surprise to me then as it is to you now!" Anderson responded roughly over his shoulder, striding to the other side of the room. "You need to fucking grow up!"

Mark followed suit, pointing his finger at Anderson's back. "You'd better watch it!" the younger man threatened. "I'm not some 4 year old little boy hiding behind his mother's skirt anymore. No one is above an ass kicking Anderson. Not even you!"

"You make the assumption that I'd let you," Anderson shot back, turning around slowly. A heated tension had permeated the room; the atmosphere burning with the intensity of it. The two men watched each other indignantly for several moments; neither of them backing down from the other's irate glare. A long wordless exchange encompassed the space between them.

Anderson seized the silence as an opportunity to continue. "Now you'd better listen and listen carefully," he warned. "This has nothing to do with you. Princess came to me with a problem and as her father I offered to help."

"Are you saying you don't have an obligation to inform me when any G-Force member needs to leave suddenly? Or does it only apply to your daughter?" Mark shot back angrily. "You see that's what's bothering me Anderson. Your tendency to ride the fence." Mark walked slowly toward him, a pernicious grin spreading across his face. "You're full of shit if you expect me to believe that you're just being the concerned father. This is all about control. Your way of keeping me in line."

Anderson shook his head and laughed sarcastically. "Your arrogance far exceeds my expectations! Believe it or not Eagle I have far more important things on my mind than trying to figure out ways to keep your ass in line!" He walked toward Mark, closing the proximity between them, his hands stuffed into his pants pockets. "Everything isn't about you. Sometimes I have to consider what's best for others before I decide if whether or not your ego can take it."

Mark opened his mouth to rebuke Anderson's statement but quickly decided against it. The last thing he wanted to do was to prove he was behaving selfishly. He chose his words carefully before speaking, his tone still accusing. "I don't like how this was handled and you can't blame me for perceiving this any other way." Mark's dark blue eyes narrowed, silently reminding Anderson of the Federation's betrayal involving Colonel Ken Beckham's demise. His father's death was well over a year ago; the hurt was still raw and fresh.

Anderson lowered his head. He continued to carry the burden of that particular guilt; the death of Mark's father a constant shadow looming over him. Despite the fact that it was Colonel Beckham's decision not to inform his son of his existence during his remaining years as an agent for the IFPP, Anderson was the continued target of blame. Mark couldn't seem to let go of the resentment. Anderson even questioned whether the young man wanted to.

Anderson then looked up and met Mark's offensive expression, his face filled with regret. "You and I are never going to get past that are we?" he asked quietly.

Mark's face mirrored Anderson's. "No," he answered simply, shaking his head. "We are never going to get past that."

Anderson nodded his head in acceptance. He always felt as if though he had no right to ask for Mark's forgiveness; only time would allow that. He decided to press on with their initial discussion.

"Princess is dealing with a personal matter. Hopefully the time spent away from her roles as a Federation agent and G-Force officer will give her the chance to find some perspective. She's mentally and physically exhausted; giving so much of herself has been challenging. She needs the time to regroup."

"I told her that this morning," Mark quipped. Anderson's face reflected his surprise as Mark continued. "I told her that she should stop, that she'd contributed enough to the ISD…that our workload was tremendous enough," he quoted. His blue eyes darkened remembering the last time he and Princess were together. "Your daughter's response was that I wasn't helping her situation any. That I was using her just to sleep with her."

Anderson shifted uncomfortably after that admission. _Not like I didn't see that one coming_, he thought disapprovingly. He swept an implacable glance towards Mark, who returned Anderson's stare with roguish amusement albeit brief. Mark then continued, his tone becoming flat to his own ears. "Oddly enough, I'm beginning to see a pattern here." He tapped a forefinger to his temple. "It's finally starting to sink in."

"What do you mean by that?" Anderson asked. "I never accused you of anything like that."

"It's all about trust Anderson. She doesn't trust me enough to share her problems with me. And you…," Mark spoke somberly, "You are just as bad. I returned to G-Force on the condition that I be informed of everything from now on. You gave me your word." Mark compressed his lips together tightly and frowned. "I made some major mistakes but I had hoped that my contributions to the Federation reflected my loyalty to the cause. You're using my past against me and so is Princess. You're questioning my role as commander and she's questioning my commitment to her."

Anderson's face blanched for some of what Mark had said held true. The Chief lifted his chin and Mark took note of Anderson's restraint; waiting after several minutes for the denial that never came. He turned on his bare feet and walked toward the towel he had tossed on the floor, kneeled to retrieve it, and fingered the material between his fingers.

"You take your duties as Galaxy Security Chief seriously don't you?" Mark asked suddenly pretending to focus on the texture of the cloth in his hands.

Anderson was perplexed; the question seemed to come out of nowhere. "Of course I do. What kind of question is that to ask?" He tilted his head suspiciously. "Where are you going with this Mark?"

"Maybe if I took my duties as seriously as you so obviously do, then I'll earn the respect that I'm entitled to. I've given my life to this organization. Did virtually everything asked of me and ordered; all of it…playing by your rules. Not anymore; not this time." Mark straightened, his next choice of words was forced but with restraint as his eyes met Anderson's with unquestionable intent. "Inform your daughter, Officer Princess Anderson, if I don't hear a response from her within the next 24 hours I will inform the Federation officials of her absence and of your role in her dismissal from duty."

Anderson's initial response was profane. "Do you realize what you're doing?" he exclaimed. "Princess could be suspended or confined; a possible military prison sentence! Is that what you want?" He gave little thought to himself, expressing the majority of his concern for his daughter. Mark ignored the question as he walked towards his panel door. "Damn it Mark! What is it that you hope to gain by doing this?" Anderson shouted at his back.

"Something that's long overdue," Mark shot back over his shoulder. The panel door slid open as he added, "I'm tired of playing games Anderson. Princess has 24 hours and as her Commander, I demand to be notified of her whereabouts. It's time someone took you out of the driver's seat." He exited his officer's quarters abruptly leaving behind the man he once held in the highest regard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crowd that previously surrounded Princess, Nina, and Coreg had begun to dissipate at the insistence of the club's DJ. "Alright everybody! Nothing to see here so go about your business!" He spoke loudly above the echo of music being channeled through to the club's lounge, holding up his hands in the air. He turned to Coreg and hissed to the cyborg, "I suggest you get the hell out of my sight. I'll deal with you later."

The cyborg glanced angrily at the disc jockey then back at the young woman he deemed the reason for his hasty exit. _Bitch, this isn't over yet! Not by a long shot!_ Coreg mentally promised he'd get even with her if it's the last thing he'll do. A look of contempt crossed his features as his eyes took in Princess' shapely figure; his mind conjuring up the most maniacal ideas for retribution. He could almost visualize the young woman lying on her back, his large body holding her hostage beneath him as he satisfied not only his sexual appetite but his need for revenge. "Now Coreg!" the young man replied bringing Coreg back to reality. The cyborg nodded obediently, a gesture unlike him and not overlooked by the man giving the order before he walked away, getting lost on the club's crowded dance floor. Choosing to ignore Coreg's behavior for now, the young man returned his attention to the two women standing in front of him.

"You have no right coming back here Jade." Nina literally growled her displeasure of seeing her daughter after a ten year absence. "What makes you think you can walk back in my life…?"

"This isn't about you; it's about me," Princess retorted pointing her finger from her mother to herself. "Unfortunately you're the only one who can help me."

Nina raised a perfectly sculpted brow at this. "Help? What do you mean by that? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

Princess opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the dark haired young man witnessing the exchange of words between mother and daughter. "Hold up," he intervened holding one hand up between them. "Nina is this who I think it is? Is this Jade?" He continued his perusal of Princess, his eyes gliding over her sensuously.

Princess didn't miss _that_ look; he couldn't have been more obvious. She frowned at his scrutiny yet couldn't help but feel once again as if she knew this guy. Apparently he knew of her existence.

"Yes Hayden, it's Jade," Nina answered quietly, folding her arms in front of her chest, her condemning brown eyes never leaving her daughter's face.

A knowing look of recognition appeared on Princess' face as she stared at the young man. "Hayden Scott?" she asked as he pulled her towards him, his hands on her shoulders. "My old street partner?" Princess asked incredulously still not believing the handsome guy before her was once a stick thin figure with acne scars on his face and short, spikey hair.

"In the flesh beautiful," he answered as he circled his arms around Princess for a welcoming hug, burying his face into her neck. Hayden's lips brushed her throat before skimming her cheek, kissing the corner of Princess' very surprised mouth. Princess wasn't expecting this show of intimacy from someone she hadn't seen in ten years, least of all Hayden. It made her feel strangely uncomfortable; the only man who ever held her like this was Mark. She had merely placed her arms around Hayden's shoulders for a simple hug. She decided to put some distance between them, not allowing the hug to last any longer than necessary.

"Wow Hayden," Princess laughed slightly as she pulled out of his embrace and stepped back, placing her hands in the back pocket of her jeans. Her face flushed as she took in his fantastic smile at her expense. "It is good to see you again." Her mother's disapproving look put things into perspective once more and Princess straightened. "As you can imagine my mother and I have a lot of catching up to do. Is there anywhere we can talk without all the noise?"

Hayden nodded and indicated the area to his left. "You can use the dressing room for a little while." He touched Princess' shoulder. "Don't you dare leave Vegas until we're able to catch up on old times. I can't believe it's been ten years Jade." His dark eyes were watching her intently.

Princess nodded, her tone more focused, as she scanned the lounge for the perpetrator unknowingly responsible for the reunion between her and her estranged mother. "We'll see Hayden. And thanks for getting rid of that jerk from earlier. I appreciate it." She'd lost her train of thought once she saw her mother standing before her; the cyborg's presence momentarily forgotten. She didn't even realize he had left until now. Princess decided not to press any further about how the cyborg managed to enter into the club undetected. She had more important matters to attend to.

Hayden merely smiled, his manner that of a perfect gentleman. "No problem." Tired of watching Hayden drool over her daughter, Nina brushed past the young man and walked hurriedly toward the women's dressing room; bumping and threading her way between the club's patrons with Princess in pursuit.

The force used by Nina to open the dressing room door almost took of its hinges. "Just what in the hell is going on Jade? What right does Anderson have to allow you to come back into my life this way?" Nina removed her mask and threw it onto the nearest vanity surface as she stood before her daughter with her hands on her hips.

Princess closed the door behind her and leaned against it for support, folding her arms in front of her as she watched Nina pace the floor. She knew her mother wouldn't welcome her with open arms. The last time she saw Nina her mother was being led away in handcuffs; with child abuse and drug charges hanging over her head. Princess had testified against her mother at the urging of Chief Anderson. The decision to do so hadn't been that difficult; the then 12 year old had grown tired of the abuse. But despite the years of pain she'd endured, Princess didn't want her mother to remain behind bars. Anderson promised rehabilitation for Nina once her time was served. Time off for good behavior suspended Nina's sentence but the remaining year was spent in a drug rehabilitation facility. Nina protested at first, but had no choice but to comply. The time spent in the facility seemed to have provided some benefit. After 10 years without seeing her mother, Princess could still see the beautiful woman she always thought Nina to be-on the surface.

Princess chose her next words carefully, trying to diffuse an already tense situation. "I didn't come to make trouble Nina." She eyed her mother and nodded. Looking past the bustier that did little to conceal her mother's ample assets, the fishnet stockings, and 3 inch stilettos Princess tried again. "You're looking well." The younger woman remained in place with her back against the door.

Nina's face reflected her surprise at the unexpected compliment. Caught off guard, her face softened momentarily. "Um…Thanks." Her rich brown eyes swept over Princess and she nodded in return. "You're pretty," she gestured in Princess' direction. "Not at all what I expected Jade." Princess felt as if though she was under a microscope, but she never looked away. Nina sniffed a bit before adding, "The years and Anderson's money have been good to you." Princess merely lifted her chin after that sarcastic remark and Nina responded with a small smile. Her daughter had grown into a lovely young woman; almost a mirror image of herself 17 years ago. But her daughter's manner was different than her own at that age. Nina detected a certain maturity; Jade's behavior seemed more refined than hers ever was as a young woman. She had expected a fight but after she calmed down, she sensed her daughter's visit wasn't about retaliation for her past sins. Still Nina was suspicious at Jade's unexpected return. "What are you doing here Jade?" she asked, her tone more level with just a hint of indignation. "You said you were in trouble; that you needed my help." Then Nina's face contorted. "Are you pregnant? Is that why you're here? Because if it is I can tell you right now that I don't do grandchildren!"

Princess' temper got the best of her and she haughtily responded, "If I were pregnant do you seriously think I'd come to you for help?" She caught a glimpse of her mother's harsh features before sucking in her breath, cutting off the flow of words she had wanted to hurl after Nina's mistaken assumption. Princess pushed herself away from the dressing room door and stepped towards Nina. "Look…that's not the kind of help I'm seeking. I want to know more about my past. More about you so that I can gain insight into more about myself…who I am as a person." Princess came to a stop a foot away from her mother.

Nina shook her head as she took in her daughter's admission for her unexpected return to Vegas. "So this visit is all about finding yourself?" Nina asked, uncertain if she heard correctly. She watched Princess suspiciously before lowering herself onto the nearest chair. "Anderson gave you permission to seek me out because you're having issues dealing with the real world?" Nina snorted as she crossed one shapely leg over the other and tapped at the vanity's table top. "Living in the palatial palace became too much for you and you wanted to see how us common folk live?"

"It's not like that at all," Princess answered quickly, her green eyes vividly mirroring her anger at her mother's skepticism. "I want to know where I came from. I want to know more about your past…," she faltered a bit before continuing. "More about my father."

Nina's brows drew together. "Well I can't help you with that. When I left home, I left my memories behind on purpose." She reached into a nearby drawer and found a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Seconds later she had the tiny tobacco stick in her mouth, inhaling a long, slow drag before speaking again. "And as for your father…he disappeared after I told him I was pregnant. Never saw or heard from him any more after that. Although I suspect his bitch of a mother had something to do with it." She tilted her head slightly as a thin trail of smoke escaped from between her lips. "You have his eyes though…those enormous green eyes. The rest of you came from a long line of confusion, a mixed breed. A bit of French Creole, American Indian, and God knows what else."

Princess sighed heavily and sat in the chair opposite her mother. "I guess I should be appreciative of that much information," she murmured, leaning her elbows onto her knees.

Nina eyed Princess as she took another drag off of her cigarette. She appeared to be tired; too tired to be so young. "There's more to this than just finding out about me. What is it you're not telling me? Do you need a kidney or something?"

Princess actually smirked. "No Nina. I just want to know why I am…the way I am." She refused to provide her mother with anything more than that. She rubbed her hands on her denim clad thighs before standing. "I don't know anything about you and a part of me figured if I knew something, then that could explain some things about myself. The reason I do certain things, say certain things…" she trailed off. An image of Mark from earlier this morning appeared and she flinched inwardly, remembering their argument. _He's probably ready to rupture a vessel right about now! _"I'm sorry for barging in the way I did; unannounced and all. And I'm really sorry for wasting your time Nina." She sidestepped around the chair she recently occupied and headed for the door.

Nina put out her cigarette in the nearest ashtray as she exhaled. "Wait a second! You just bust into the club like _The Bionic Woman _ready to tear a new asshole into that prick who was bothering me and then turn tail and run because you can't find what you're looking for?"

Princess already had her hand on the door knob. "You don't understand and anyway you said you couldn't help me. You left your memories behind remember?"

"Yeah, I said that. But I never said that I wouldn't help you" Nina stood up and shrugged her shoulders as she adjusted her cleavage within her bustier. "Look I'll help any way that I can. I can't promise that I'll always cooperate because some things are …too hurtful. But I think I can tell you enough to straighten out whatever it is you need to."

Princess turned and nodded her head appreciatively. "Are you sure about this?"

Nina picked up her uniform's mask and placed it carefully over her nose, staring at her reflection in the mirror. "I wouldn't have offered if it weren't legit." She sifted her fingers through her long dark hair before picking up a tube of red lipstick. "Got a place to lay your head?" she asked as she reapplied the red paint to her already ruby colored lips.

"Dad made arrangements but it's too far uptown. I'll find someplace closer to the club," Princess replied.

Nina cut a glance towards her daughter before answering. "You call him 'Dad'? Well I guess I wouldn't mind calling him 'Daddy' either if he took care of me the way he took care of you. Although the way I like being taken care of is far different than anything you're used to. I think the name 'Sugar Daddy' suits him pretty well." Princess twisted her mouth and Nina held up her hands in mock surrender. "Alright already. That's the last time I'll say anything negative against him I promise." She walked towards Princess. "You can always stay with me. I have a spare bedroom."

It was her daughter's turn to raise a surprise brow but it quickly disappeared. She hesitated before speaking. "Nina…given our history I don't think that's wise."

Nina's frown could be seen beneath the mask she was wearing. "I'm not the same person that I was before. I've been clean since I left rehab. What you remember you can just as well forget. My hitting you was the liquor talking; nothing else."

"It wasn't all liquor Nina," Princess countered. "Though I'm willing to admit it was probably what provoked you."

Nina pursed her lips and briefly looked away. "I'm not excusing it. Just acknowledging that it was wrong." She looked Princess over. "I…I'm sorry."

Princess opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a knock on the door. She stepped aside as Nina questioned, "Yeah? What is it?"

It was Justin, the bartender, carrying Princess' leather tote and word from Hayden as he opened the dressing room door. "I'm sorry for the intrusion ladies but Nina, Hayden says you're needed on the floor. Jade, you left something at the bar." He indicated the large bag in his hand and tossed it towards her. "Thought you might need it."

Princess cursed herself mentally as she caught her bag in mid-air. _That was stupid! I must've been so distracted that I didn't even notice that I'd left my bag behind. _ "Um…thanks for looking out for me." She then asked herself, _Wait a sec…Hayden is giving orders to the staff?_

Justin only grinned. "Hey you're lucky that no one thought enough to pick it up. I just grabbed it and hid it behind the counter until I could bring it to you personally." He saluted the women before closing the door.

Nina walked across the dressing room floor and turned a corner. Princess heard what she believed to be the opening and closing of a locker door. Nina returned with a small card in her hand and gave it to Princess. "Here. This is an access card to my place. I live at the Desert Inn Apartments a few blocks from here. Nothing fancy but it's in a decent neighborhood and the building is secured. I can get in the building with one of my girlfriends from here after my shift ends. Just leave the front door to my place unlocked."

Princess shook her head and opened her mouth to refuse the card. Surprisingly, Nina took the card from her daughter, pulled aside Princess' shirt top above her left breast, and shoved the card into her bra front. Princess gasped as she doubled over. "Nina!" exasperated as she fished the card out of her bra.

The dressing room door had opened and closed quickly, providing Nina with a speedy exit before Princess could respond any further. The decision had been made for her. Princess held the card up and sighed heavily. _Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to regret this? _She adjusted the leather strap of her tote over one shoulder, looked around the dressing room once more, and turned the knob of the door to leave.

_**Thanks for reading.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

_**I realize it's been a long time between chapters. Those of you who work and have families know exactly what I mean. Still I apologize and hope that my latest submission will make up for my absence. There's a hint of citrus (cough…cough) from both Princess' and Mark's perspectives. Special thanks to MistyGirl1 for her undying patience with me and reading ( and re-reading) this chapter when I doubted I'd ever finish it. The story continues…**_

Princess had lain awake in the darkness even after her mother entered the apartment. It had been ingrained in her; a habit she believed she'd buried along with other hurtful memories. The night seemed to be conspiring against her, causing the 12 year old within her to return as she listened for every sound coming from the next room. She'd heard the shuffling of a coat from her mother's shoulders, the removal of stilettos striking a hardwood floor, and an exasperated sigh of relief chasing a low throaty groan of exhaustion. Combined were the sounds of a tired woman coming home from work; not the inebriated woman she remembered as a kid, stumbling in after binge drinking all night at some local haunt. Young Jade would often confront her mother about her atrocious behavior and was often rewarded with a painful back handed slap followed by a scornful flow of obscenities. Princess winced as if though the occurrence had just taken place, touching her cheek as if the tenderness still remained. She wasn't prepared for this.

From the moment Princess stepped into her mother's apartment, she'd been haunted by visions of the past; the darkness only fueling her torment. She'd lain awake as she had ten years ago; the childhood terror of abuse bound to her like handcuffs to her wrists. Now regretful of her decision to stay for the night, Princess decided to head for the hotel her father had reserved for her later in the day. Distance had been and remained her best ally where her mother was concerned.

Without thinking she reached for the scarf that Mark had given her. She had placed it on the bed while she undressed for the night. Ironically, knowing it was there had offered her a strange sense of comfort. She methodically fingered its silk folds.

The door handle clicked and Princess gasped before turning on her side away from the door as it eased open. Nina peered into the bedroom for a brief moment before closing the door soundly; padding barefoot towards her room so as not to disturb her daughter. No longer sensing her mother's presence nearby, Princess shifted underneath the comforter and eventually succumbed to her own exhaustion; clutching the scarf between her hands…

"_Mmmm…good morning kitten," were the words spoken in her ear in a provocative gravel-edged tone. The man lying next to her began brushing his lips tenderly against the soft scented skin behind her ear; his arms encircling her from behind, pulling her against his warm bare body._ _A knowing smile appeared upon Princess' lips as she snuggled deeper into Mark's embrace. Her eyes remained closed as she savored their closeness; basking in the aftermath of their lovemaking._

"_If I had known you were going to be so appreciative, I would've given you the scarf a long time ago," Mark murmured; easing his thigh intimately between Princess' legs as he rocked her gently against him._

_Princess grinned as Mark began kissing the curve of her neck. "It was a gorgeous scarf…I loved it the moment I saw it. The colors are reminiscent of something out of a Moroccan flea market." She leaned back into him, allowing his lips greater access as his hands skimmed over her creamy skin. His fingers migrated from the fullness of her breasts towards the dip of her smooth stomach, fingering her navel ring and beyond; causing Princess to purr like the kitten he called her. _

_Mark buried his face into fragrant strands of sable colored hair. "I've given you gifts before but you've never been as emotional as you were about the scarf."_

_Princess winced at his accurate description of her reaction to his gift. The scarf did remind her of something but even she wasn't certain of the reasoning behind it. She had a feeling that she had seen it before; as if the beautiful piece of silk provided a link to the family she never knew. _

_He felt Princess stiffen slightly and immediately turned her onto her back to face him. "Hey baby…don't shy away from me," Mark pleaded as Princess lowered her eyes. Sensing her anxiety, he then lifted her chin with his thumb while his finger caressed the corner of her mouth. "I'm just trying to understand how the scarf seems to hold some sentimental value for you. I've never seen you so touched by anything that I've given you before."_

_Seeing the concern in those fathomless blue eyes and acutely aware of Mark's need for an explanation, Princess reached out and placed a soft hand against his cheek. "I think it's a reminder of who I am…and where I came from. It's the first gift you've given me that makes me feel…like you really know me. My Indian ancestry I guess… I'm not your typical girl next door Mark. I didn't grow up the way you did…having the things you had." It wasn't until recently that the painful part of her past began to invade her thoughts. Regretfully she hadn't been able to share that part of herself with him._

_Her admission seemed to touch Mark deeply; his eyes appearing bluer to her than she'd ever seen them. He'd known that she had it rough as a kid but nothing more. His gaze lingered on her gypsy green eyes for several moments before lowering his mouth to hers. The kiss was slow and deep; his tongue sweet and reassuring as he reached for her right hand. He placed it next to Princess' head on her pillow and laced his fingers between hers tightly._

"_I never wanted a debutante," Mark spoke softly against her lips, his nose nuzzling hers. "Princess…ever since I've known you…you've made it a point not to talk about your past very much. I mean…I know that you were basically a nomad for a while and that you grew up in a few foster homes. But essentially…that's all I know. I'd really like to know more about…" _

_Mark sucked in his breath as Princess' hand purposely began an erotic exploration of her lover's anatomy. "I don't want to talk anymore" she whispered against his mouth, pressing her body tantalizingly against him. In a sense she was using him; using him to wipe from her mind that one essential thing that always plagued her…that she wasn't good enough for him. And, that when the novelty of their relationship wore off; when Mark had enough of her, he'd leave her. She desperately wanted to forget her uncertainty over his feelings for her. Princess kissed the sun baked skin of Mark's throat, loving the way his pulse hammered rapidly against her lips as she arched her hipbones into the very source of his pleasure. _

_Mark closed his eyes tightly as her thumb stroked the satin soft tip of his arousal; the muscles of his stomach contracting as the length of him stirred and grew heavy in response to her touch. "Oh…kitten… you don't play fair at all," He groaned as Princess began massaging his sex rhythmically with one hand; coaxing his hardened body back against the bed as she slid further down his muscular frame, planting warm, moist kisses along the meandering line of Mark's abdomen before she took the thick, pulsating heat of him into her mouth… _

Princess awoke startled by the distinct and persistent sound of her communicator, muffled beneath the pillow covering her wrists. She quickly lifted her head and looked around the unfamiliar room before remembering where she'd spent the night. Not with Mark as she had believed. "It was just a dream…our last time together," she murmured softly; vividly recalling the dream's content as she touched her reddened cheeks, rubbed at her eyes, and shifted in the bed before tossing the pillows and covers aside hurriedly as she became more alert; recognizing the flashing red light as her father's priority alert signal. Princess pushed herself into a sitting position, placing her back against the bed's brass headboard. She raised her left wrist to her chin before responding.

"G-3 here Chief. Go ahead."

"_Hello honey," _Chief Anderson began, his tone that of the concerned parent. Sensing the urgency, although his greeting was personal, told Princess that her father needed to speak with her right away. Their communicators were supposed to be used for Federation purposes only; for transmutation and while on assignment. _"I apologize for calling on you at this time but I needed to relay some important information to you. I need to be as brief as possible before someone from one of our Global Positioning Post realizes that I'm communicating with a G-Force member on the outside."_

"Is everything alright? Am I needed back at Center Neptune right away?" Princess asked.

"_No, that isn't necessary. But you do need to contact Mark as soon as possible. I'm afraid we've pushed him too far. He was very angry once he discovered you left without informing him and even more so because I refused to give him any information on your whereabouts. The Commander feels disrespected although I'm certain there's an underlying degree of hurt beneath that brash exterior of his. He's threatened to go to the Federation board and inform them of your dismissal from duty and of my involvement in your release from lock down here at Center Neptune."_

Princess closed her eyes tightly and grimaced. "Oh no," she whispered silently. She knew Mark would be angry but had never expected this. "Dad, I'm so sorry for getting you involved and covering for me. Maybe it's best that I come back. I can't get anything accomplished here if Mark is even considering…"

"_You will do no such thing," _Anderson interrupted and spoke adamantly. _"I can handle that young man of yours but I think simply by calling him and letting him know that you're alright will ease some of the tension." _Silence stretched between them for several seconds before Anderson continued, _"Princess…things are alright with you aren't they? You did find your mother?"_

"Yes I found her. Nina is…different…than what I expected. But it's been hard to shake the past Dad. So many bad memories. I… I just don't know if I can go through with this."

"_Now listen to me,"_ Anderson began. _"No one is more deserving of answers about the past than you. You waited ten years for this moment and I'm not about to let you turn tail and run because you're worried about the actions of your Commander. Mark will get over this, believe me, but I implore you to call him first before he does something that we'll all regret. Say what you can to pacify him and I'll handle the rest. You have my word on that."_

"Thanks Dad," Princess nodded; relenting to her father's advice. "I'll admit that I'm not satisfied with things. The only way I'll get any answers from Nina is to stick around for a while. Are you certain you can spare me a day or two away from Center Neptune?"

"_There haven't been any new developments Princess," _Anderson remarked. _"I'm taking care of everything here on my end. You contact me if you need anything."_

Princess had purposely decided not to tell the Chief she had stayed the night with Nina. No sense in getting him worked up too. She had to mentally prepare herself before contacting Mark. She suddenly remembered his gift and began anxiously looking around for the scarf before she caught site of it peering from beneath a pillow. Staring at it caused her to feel a tremendous sense of guilt; remembering their last time together before she left ate away at her conscious like acid. She'd accused Mark of using her by sleeping with her, when she had all but seduced him into forgetting about his inquiry into her past. She had stooped to tactics her mother used to brag about after conniving to get whatever she wanted from a man.

"_Princess?" _Anderson queried. Intuition was telling him that something was still bothering her and he wanted to reassure her that things would work themselves out.

Princess tore her eyes away from the scarf and shook her head in response to her father's questioning tone. "Yes?"

"_Honey…for what it's worth… I don't think that Mark will go the distance and turn us in to the Federation board but given his behavior last night, it would be foolish of me to doubt him. We can't afford to call his bluff."_

Princess could only imagine the hell Mark raised concerning her unexplained absence. She felt it necessary to apologize once again to her father. "I'm so sorry about all of this. I promise to get in touch with him after signing off."

"_Alright sweetheart. I wish I could tell you that you could stay longer than a day or two, but the sooner you get back here the better. As for your conversation with Mark, keep it as brief as possible. I wouldn't put it past him to attempt to trace your transmission signal. I'll sign off for now. Take care."_

Princess groaned as she pushed her face into a nearby pillow, the scarf now laced between her fingers. Mark had never been one to be so forgiving. As much as she loved him, she'd rather face Zoltar himself than deal with Mark's offended male pride. Princess rolled onto her back as she contemplated making that all important call.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You look like a fucking Chia Pet!" Jason mocked as he sauntered past Mark into his officer's quarters; taking in his friend's unruly copper mane, facial stubble, and disheveled state of undress, wearing only his boxers upon greeting him at the door. The Condor continued to make fun of his Commander's appearance by laughingly adding, "Sort of a cross between a wildebeest and a muppet," as he made his way inside carrying a small bag with him.

The panel door hissing behind him, Mark angrily shoved a fistful of hair off of his forehead as his best friend grinned at the fulminating look on his face. The Eagle wasn't too pleased about being awakened early in the morning by the Condor, who announced his presence by keeping his finger on the buzzer of the intercom located outside his officer's abode. He'd finally been on the verge of falling asleep but with Jason leaning heavily on his panel's intercom, and the buzzer sounding like that of a giant mosquito hovering above his head, Mark had no choice but to get out of bed before his second in command began shouting for inclusion into his quarters.

"Damn the jokes this morning alright Chuckles. I'm not in the mood," Mark warned as he made his way back towards his single bed and sat on the edge of it. He'd had an awful night and didn't need his friend's jovial mood adding insult to injury. "What in the hell are you doing here so early in the morning for anyway?" Mark added leaning forward; his elbows perched onto his knees as he covered his face with his hands.

"Hey lighten up! Besides…," he lifted the small bag in the air, "…I bought breakfast. And it was either eat with you or listen to Keye and Tiny in the cafeteria having one of their philosophical discussions. Today's topic 'What is the sound of one hand clapping?'" Jason walked towards the small kitchenette and placed the bag on the counter. "The scary thing was…I was actually listening to their conversation and beginning to understand them." He shuddered in mock fright. "Like listening to Spongebob and Patrick."

Mark eyed Jason fumbling for the contents within the bag. He sniffed, recognizing the smell of fresh brewed coffee and hot blueberry bagels. He appreciated the combination, particularly after realizing he hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday. But he didn't appreciate the intrusion; he'd decided to spend the day in solitary confinement hoping to figure out Princess' location.

"Nice to know your hunger far surpasses my need for sleep," he mouthed sarcastically. "Jase if you don't mind, I'd really rather be alone right now."

"Obviously someone got up on the wrong side of a lonely bed this morning. Here you go," Jason smirked as he handed Mark a small insulated cup of coffee, which he grudgingly accepted, before he carefully straddled the nearest chair holding onto his own cup. He took in the shadows of tiredness underneath Mark's eyes; the deep grooves etching the corners of his mouth. "I take it Princess hasn't called, huh?"

Mark sighed, realizing that Jason wasn't about to leave anytime soon. "No she hasn't," he grumbled as he lifted the cup's lid cautiously and blew at its contents. "I'm beginning to wonder if she even wants to." He took a small swallow after that.

Jason took a sip of coffee. "You know Prin better than that, man. Just because she hasn't called yet doesn't mean she won't." He eased back towards the counter, fished out a huge bagel with a napkin, and took a healthy bite before tossing the bag at Mark's feet.

Mark sucked his teeth as he toyed with the bag's edge and frowned in Jason's direction. "You're not holding out on me are you? Did Prin contact you about anything before she left?"

Jason shook his head as he lifted his partially eaten bagel towards his accuser. "You know…," he began, his mouth filled with hard, chewy dough, "…normally I'd kick… your ass just on principle… because you've just questioned… the depth of my integrity…and the integrity of your girlfriend." A large swallow of coffee chased the bagel down Jason's throat before he continued, keeping his anger at bay. "But because it's so early and I can tell that you haven't had a descent night's rest, I'm going to blame those ignorant questions you just asked me on sleep deprivation."

Jason's metal gray eyes never wavered from Mark's suspicious blue stare; enough for him to back down and nod acceptingly of Jason's recent statement. "Sorry. You didn't deserve that."

"Princess didn't either. Man, I thought we were past that. You know that she would never confide something to me without considering your feelings. She's always put you first." He then popped the remainder of his bagel into his mouth. "And you're spoiling my breakfast. I didn't ask for bagels with a side order of interrogation."

"I said I was sorry," Mark ground out. "I guess …it's just easier to point the finger at someone else other than myself." He looked down into the bag and reached for a bagel.

"I kind of figured more was going on with you rather than just being mad at Prin for leaving. This isn't just about G-3 taking off, more like your girlfriend not confiding in you with her reasons for doing so," Jason remarked perceptively.

Refusing to let Jason know that he scored a direct hit into his ego, Mark shot back quickly, "I take my role as Commander seriously Jason. What she did was in direct violation…"

Jason held up an intervening hand. "Uh uh…don't even go there with me Eagle. I know you. There's more to it than that. You and I are the undisputed tag-team champions when it comes to insubordination. Even Tiny and Keye have gone off kamikaze at one time or another and I've never seen you get half as mad as you did yesterday. If Princess left, she left for a reason. More personal than she cared to admit to you. What I'm sensing from you is…something else," he added suspiciously, pointing his coffee cup in Mark's direction.

"Well you're wrong. What's going on between Prin and myself has more to do with her leaving without authorization from me," Mark denied vehemently. He took a large bite out of his bagel and drank from his cup, the hot liquid scalding his throat as he looked straight ahead; hoping to avoid more of Jason's probing into his personal life.

Placing his elbows on the back of his chair, Jason gauged his friend for several minutes, monitoring him for a reaction. He noticed the restrained look on Mark's face as he feigned interest in his breakfast. As realization dawned on him, Jason raised a discriminating eyebrow and smiled knowingly into his cup. "You two had a fight huh?" A twist of Mark's lips provided confirmation. "Well that would explain the _**'Ain't no sunshine when she's gone' **_look on your face."

"Shit!" Mark muttered beneath his breath, closing his eyes tightly as Jason chuckled smugly. "I hate you. I fucking hate you," he spoke before getting up and kicking at Jason's outstretched leg as he made his way toward the kitchenette. "You didn't even bring any cream cheese with you," he added; causing Jason to laugh only harder. Mark tossed his half eaten breakfast into the small sink before making it to his bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Still straddling the chair while smirking at Mark's expense, Jason turned it towards the bathroom door and spoke loudly over the sound of running water. "Come on man. You need someone to talk to and what better person to talk over your woman troubles with than me?"

A few minutes passed before Mark appeared; drying his damp face and hands with a towel. "It's not what you think...and it wasn't really a fight." It felt strange confiding in Jason about something that was so intimate concerning Princess. Although he did mention it to Chief Anderson last night; his anger causing that momentary lapse in judgment.

Jason urged him with a nod of his head and a quick motion of his hand. "Well…what happened?"

Mark conceded; figuring that Jason might be able to provide him with some insight into Princess' behavior. "Prin mentioned that I was using her just to sleep with her. Right after our last night together."

Jason held his cup midway from his mouth; eyebrows raised in surprise. "Man, that's savage coming from Prin. What set her off that way?"

Mark shook his head as he tossed his towel aside, before he began rummaging through his dresser drawers. "I don't know. We did have a disagreement about how much time she's been putting in for the Internal Security Division. Some of the agents have been giving her a hard time. I know the amount of strain she's been under. Her assignments have been rough."

"That group is headed up by the very guy we're looking for right? Robert Cooper." Jason finished his drink and tossed the empty cup into a nearby trash dispenser.

"Yeah the one and the same," Mark answered tightly as he pulled out a pair of worn jeans and grey t-shirt. "Prin has had a few run-ins with this guy and a couple of those _Men in Black _wannabees before. Her last assignment was really weighing on her so I suggested that she leave the ISD alone. Her workload was more than hectic and she needed a time out."

"You know how Prin feels about being treated differently from any other agent; especially the guys." Jason could imagine Princess cutting Mark into pieces. "Man, I almost feel sorry for you."

"You don't know the half of it. She literally handed my ass over to me when she reminded me that I wouldn't be asking either you or Tiny to quit if you guys were taking part in an ISD assignment that got to be too tedious," Mark added while stepping into his blue jeans. "Right after I tried to appease to her good sense, she questioned my support of her efforts and then throws at me that I'm probably doing so just to sleep with her." He then slid his jeans over his hips.

"So after that proverbial bitch-slap to your ego, what happened next?" Jason asked with a lop-sided grin.

Mark frowned while pulling his t-shirt over his head. "I just…asked her did she mean it."

"And…" Jason prompted.

Mark stepped around Jason and headed towards his small work desk. "Prin gave me some lame apology but then says that maybe we should cool it for a while. She mentioned that I wasn't helping her situation any so I agreed to give her space and I left."

"In other words, you limped right out the door." He raised a pointed finger in Mark's direction.

"I didn't do that. But I did call her on it…telling her we'll talk only when necessary," Mark stated as he eased into his swivel chair, turning on his PC through voice activation. "Computer on…Jase if you could've seen the look on Prin's face when she said that I was using her. It's like she lumped me into a whole other category of men."

"Women get that way sometimes. She probably didn't mean it."

"No…no this was different. She was definitely angry and for whatever reason she included me into the mix." Mark began fingering his keyboard while sliding his bare feet against the smooth texture of his floor. "I don't know man. Maybe my dad had the right idea all along."

"Care to translate?" Jason asked. "Your old man wasn't exactly the poster boy for monogamy."

"Yeah but he didn't have to deal with this sort of drama either. I'm the Commander of G-Force. My mind should be on the matter at hand; our lock down and what Zoltar might be planning next if Spectra were to get their hands on our security plans. Instead my thoughts are centered on Princess. How in the hell am I supposed to be an effective leader when my focus is on her?"

"You knew having a relationship with the Swan while we're still at war wasn't going to be easy," Jason reminded him.

At this, Mark actually grinned; recalling how many fights he and Prin had since they began seeing each other. "I'll admit that's what makes it interesting. When we're G-1 and G-3, we put everything aside for the mission. We're totally in sync. But when we're together as man and woman…" Mark shook his head and grimaced as he lightly pounded his fist on his work desk. "I don't know…in the beginning it was good. Hell it was great. But…lately…it's like Prin is deliberately insulating herself. She's only letting me get as close as she wants me to."

"You tried talking to her about it?," Jason asked.

Mark reached for a nearby pencil and began twirling it between his fingertips. "I have…but I haven't gotten anywhere." He turned his back away from his second; visualizing the vulnerable adolescent that was hidden within a woman's body and debated saying anything more.

_Fresh in his mind was the last time he'd confronted Princess about her past and how she used her body to silence him. The sex had been hot, hard, and undeniably mind-blowing. He remembered gripping at tangled sheets as he lifted his hips, facilitating the erotic roving of Princess' mouth around the throbbing evidence of his arousal. She'd savored the taste of him as though he were the most decadent chocolate and worked him into such a frenzy that he'd bent the columns of the bed's brass headboard; groaning her name aloud as his body shuddered during its climax. She'd left him dazed and breathless; his body awash in a sheen of perspiration as his mind struggled to find its sanity. Looking at her through heavy lids, he had pulled Princess up against the length of his body afterwards just to kiss her, only to have his own desire for her reignited as she teased his lips apart. Her soft tongue greedily stroked against his; hot and insistent, reveling in the taste of his body's own essence still clinging to her lips. Spurned by her eagerness, Mark then chose to roll Princess onto her back; holding her wrists above her head and eased himself within her as she wrapped her legs around his hips. He remembered sensing a wildness in Princess that morning; staring down into her hypnotic green eyes as her hips rhythmically siphoned him deeper between her thighs. "You can always make me want you," she'd whispered before arching her head back and biting her bottom lip as Mark ground his pelvis into hers. He'd regarded her for only a second, hearing what he thought was an accusation. The moment was quickly forgotten as Princess moved fluidly against him; her body drowning in need and urging him to satisfy her. She was as much a slave to him now as he was to her moments before. Feeling her muscles tighten around him, Mark exhaled, releasing Princess' wrists and buried his face into the side of her neck as her fingernails lightly scraped his sweat-slickened back before sinking them into his buttocks. "I want you to fly with me," he commanded softly; his gravel-edged voice a forbidden mix of fire and ice. He then wrapped a fistful of black silk between his hands as his body responded in kind; dragging his open mouth along creamy skin and plunging again and again into moist, yielding flesh. _

Looking back on it now, it had been such an incredibly fucking _'guy thing' _to do and Mark hated himself for surrendering to Princess' now obvious ploy. He never would've expected her to go to such lengths to avoid his questions regarding her past. He honestly believed the scarf he'd given her had been the catalyst for further conversation given Princess' grateful reaction to it.

"Hey," Jason spoke up; interpreting Mark's silence as detachment, his friend's mind once again on his absent Swan. His blue eyes transfixed while lost in a state of somnolence; remembering the last time he'd been with Princess. He began a slow descent back to reality with the coaxing sound of Jason's voice. "Hey Eagle. You zoned out there for a while man. You alright?"

Some things were just too personal to share even with your best friend. Mark nodded as he rubbed at bleak, tired eyes once more. "Yeah…yeah I'm alright."

Jason watched Mark for a minute. Choosing to steer their conversation off of Princess for now, he rubbed at the back of his neck as he carefully probed, "Anderson blew right past me last night. Figured he'd been in to see you."

Mark sighed heavily as he leaned back into his seat, sliding his forefinger along the bridge of his nose; his arms folded. "He paid me a visit."

Jason twisted his mouth. "That would explain the anaconda-sized vein throbbing at his temple when he all but shoved me out of the way. What went down between you two?"

Mark gave Jason a look that bore right through him. "To make a long story short; I gave Anderson an ultimatum. Have Princess contact me within 24 hours of her whereabouts or I report her absence from duty and his involvement of her dismissal to the Federation Board."

At this, Jason straightened and shook his head in disbelief. "You know I always thought of you as an asshole but I didn't realize how hard you work at being one until now." At this Mark snorted. "What in the hell were you thinking?"

"The same thing you should be thinking!," Mark answered back, his voice leveling that of his second. "And the same thing everybody else ought to be thinking; that I am the Commander of G-Force and I will not allow anyone to disrespect me! Least of all Anderson!"

"Who you kidding? You think putting Anderson's nuts on the chopping block is going to earn his respect in your favor?" Jason sarcastically remarked.

"I don't need this shit from you Jase." Mark grumbled, turning his swivel chair in the direction of his computer screen. "As a matter of fact I've said more than I need to about any of this. Besides it's none of your business."

Ignoring that comment Jason pressed on. "You're being petty. Your leadership role has little if anything to do with this. This thing with you and Anderson should be **just** between you and Anderson. There's no need to put Prin in the middle of it. And as for Anderson…"

Mark shot a brief irritated look over his shoulder as Jason continued. "…he's doing what any good father would do for their daughter. He's being supportive. He genuinely cares about her welfare as any parent would."

"He's not her father," Mark bristled as his fingers began striking at his computer keys. "Princess doesn't belong to him."

Jason's eyes narrowed. "Mark…he's her father in every sense of the word. You've gotta give him credit."

Mark continued to ignore Jason as his fingers tapped brutally at his keyboard, his shoulder muscles rigid and tense.

Jason watched Mark for several moments as he attacked his computer keys. As Mark's recent statement began to sink in, a new realization suddenly came into Jason's mind. He rose from his seat and approached Mark slowly from behind.

"You're jealous," he spoke quietly to Mark's back. "Anderson has more claim and more clout being Princess' father…than you have being the boyfriend."

At this Mark froze momentarily, his fingers unmoving on the keyboard while staring stone faced at his computer screen. Jason had struck a monstrous chord; another direct hit into his already bruised ego. There was some modicum of truth behind the statement but he had refused to admit it; even to himself. Rather than face his second, Mark breathed deeply and continued to type as if unphased.

Jason stuffed his hands into the back pockets of his pants. He added matter-of-factly, "You can't force her to choose you know. If you do… you're going to lose man."

Mark stopped again and seemed to consider Jason's advice before resuming his typing once more.

A few minutes of silence hung between them before Jason inched his way towards Mark and mouthed over his head. "What are you looking up anyway?"

He tried to peer over Mark's shoulder but by then he'd had enough of Jason's intrusions. Mark waved a hand in front of his computer's screen, instantly darkening his recent input and keeping a suspicious Condor from discovering what he'd been doing.

"Get out." His command had been simple, quiet, yet dangerous. He didn't move from his seat but placed his hands on his knees; readying himself to show Jason the door.

Having known Mark long enough to realize he had pushed his friend to a sizable limit, Jason held up his hands in mock surrender. "Alright…alright. Don't get all bent out of shape. I'll let myself out." He headed for the panel door but stopped short before pressing its exit button. "Dude…don't do anything rash. There are plenty of guys here at Center Neptune and at the Federation's base that would love to get next to the Swan."

"You included?" Mark asked coldly, placing his hands back on his keyboard to resume his task. The computer's screen had returned to its normal state.

Jason wasn't surprised. There had always been an underlying paranoia within Mark about his relationship with Princess. He had no one to blame but himself for Mark's doubts. He had expressed an interest in Princess at one time but his feelings for her were never reciprocated; although he and Princess remained close friends. He purposely kept his distance and accepted the fact that Mark and Prin were an item.

Still, the comment stung and Jason's gray eyes narrowed angrily. Mark trusted him with everything else that mattered except the one that mattered the most to him; his girl.

"You're losing altitude Eagle. Keep it up and you're going to lose a whole lot more." Pressing the panel's exit button he added, "Besides we both know the biggest threat to your relationship with Princess isn't me anyway…it's you."

Mark heard the brief hiss of his panel door open and close, indicating Jason's departure. Irritated with himself he pushed away from his desk; leaning his elbows heavily on the arms of his chair. In the span of 24 hours he'd managed to alienate his girlfriend, his mentor, and now his best friend.

It was the sound of his communicator that caught his attention; that resonant hum against the flesh of his left wrist causing him to jerk instinctively to a standing position from his seat; his swivel chair spinning away from him. The flashing pink signal was what he'd been waiting for.

"Where the hell are you?" was the first thing that erupted from Mark's mouth. Instantly regretting his remark, he blew his frustrations through gritted teeth and began again. "I'm…sorry." He reached for his lost seat and eased into it carefully. Lifting his left wrist towards his chin, Mark spoke in a strained tone. "Hi." It was the only feasible word he could muster.

Princess closed her eyes at the sound of Mark's voice; knowing he was practicing exceptional control of his feelings with a forced effort for which she was appreciative of. She knew she'd hurt him but couldn't allow him interference into this area of her personal life. Not when she needed to come to terms with it on her own. She had made up her mind prior to contacting him to project a certain distance; keeping their conversation brief and hoping she'd be able to make Mark understand upon her return.

"_Hi…Commander." _

Everything Mark wanted to spew at her at that moment had dissipated with the sound of her voice. But he noted that she regarded him as _'Commander;' _in a subdued and neutral tone,her choice to address him as such he discovered was immediately disturbing to him. Princess was choosing to keep the intimacy out of their conversation.

But he wasn't. His anger only moderately deflated, Mark decided to meet Princess half way. "Alright…I deserved that. Can we cast G-1 aside Princess? This is Mark you're talking to."

Princess retorted, _"I don't know. Can we? You threaten my father and me with exposure to the Federation board and you expect me to carry on a normal conversation with you?"_

"Give me a break; your father had it coming. I'm giving you a hell of a lot more credit than you're giving me right now. Our last time together you tell me that I'm not helping your situation any with the I.S.D., I'm using you just to sleep with you, and then you take off without even giving me a reason. Am I not supposed to have a problem with this Princess?"

Princess blew again through pursed lips. _"OK…I'm sorry. I know I haven't made this easy for you but my leaving wasn't planned. At least…the way that it happened but if I didn't leave when I did, I never would've had the nerve to go through with it."_

"Go through with what Prin? Are things so strained between us you felt you couldn't come to me with this?"

"_You would've tried to help me."_

"Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?"

"_Not if I don't want it,"_ Princess shot back.

"You mean you don't want help from me but you're willing to accept it from your father," Mark grated.

"_He knows what I'm going through," _Princess answered tightly.

"The only reason I don't is because you won't talk to me. Seems like the last time I asked you about anything, particularly your past…well…you took it to a whole other level."

Princess licked at dry lips, wanting to speak but stopping on impulse; her silence fueling Mark's suspicion about their last encounter.

"Well…say something," he pressured. "Was that the only way you could avoid my questions? What does that say about our relationship?"

"_I never heard you complain,"_ Princess replied smartly.

Her remark surprised him; a sucker punch with the truth right into his solar plexus. "Guilty as charged, but is that all you think I want from you Prin? Did that morning even mean anything to you?"

"_I'll admit…that…my intent was to stop you from probing…at first. But…what started out as a tiny deception…didn't end that way Mark. I wanted you just as much. I could never come to you unless my heart wasn't in it."_

Mark covered his mouth with his right hand; his blue eyes closing and savoring that admission. "Baby…I needed to hear that." He shifted in his chair, allowing the wheels to roll slightly against the floor. "Look Prin…whatever it is…it can't be that terrible. I just want to help."

More silence ensued and Mark was getting more annoyed at Princess' refusal to open up.

"I need you to trust me," he pleaded.

It seemed as if an eternity passed before she answered. _"It's something I have to deal with Mark. Certain things are hitting too close to home." _She instinctively stopped; feeling as if though she already revealed too much before adding, _"I don't need you to be my hero this time. Just let me handle things my way."_

Another awkward silence hovered between them briefly. Mark cupped the back of his neck and he pressed on. "Are you alright? I mean…did you get any sleep? Have you had breakfast?" It felt stupid to ask but these things mattered to him.

Princess smiled at this; a small laugh escaping her. _"Are you really for real?" _she asked incredulously. _"I've only been gone a day."_

Mark answered with a sheepish laugh of his own; scratching at his shaggy mane. "I know…I know…but humor me. Besides I'm trying to keep you on for as long as I can. I'm usually the one who cuts out remember? I'm not used to my girl doing a disappearing act. This is new territory for me." He rubbed a nervous palm on one denim clad thigh. "I miss you," he murmured into his communicator. "I didn't like the way we ended things. Just seemed…out of character for both of us to behave the way we did."

"_I know…I miss you too," _Princess answered somberly, crossing her legs in front of her, still sitting on her mother's guest bed. She fingered the scarf that he'd given her before wiping at the corners of tear filled eyes. His concern was proving to be too much for her and she needed to end this transmission before her absence was discovered. _"Mark…I've got to go. Please…I've never asked you for anything but just give me this time to myself and I promise…we'll talk when I get back. Cover for me." _

Mark could hear the break in her voice and sensed the degree of hurt. "Princess wait! Just let me help…tell me what to do…" Their conversation had been cut abruptly; Princess had chosen to sign off.

"Damn it," Mark swore quietly turning his chair in the direction of his computer screen, combing irritated fingers through his hair. Lifting his eyes toward the ceiling, Mark exhaled a groan. Whatever it was; it was difficult for Princess to deal with but something she needed to do on her own. He had no choice but to be satisfied that he'd heard from her and chose to support her decision…for now. "Alright baby. I'll cover for you," he silently promised.

Facing the source of his worries; Mark looked at his screen and traced the curve of the face that stared back at him. For several minutes, he merely studied the picture of the young woman who altered his life more than he ever could've imagined. A small image of Princess illuminated from the upper left corner and flashing boldly in red the word _**'Classified'**_ emblazoned across the screen. He only recently discovered that he had no access to Princess' personal information, which didn't make sense to him. As G-Force Commander he had priority access to all of his officer's background files. "Supposedly," Mark muttered to himself. Feeling betrayed once more and certain of Anderson's hand in it, Mark vowed to get to the bottom of this.

_**Thanks for reading! More to come…**_


End file.
